


(because I have someone else in mind) for you

by DearOne



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awkwardness, Coming Out, Danger, First Time, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Major Character Injury, Pack Feels, Paranormal, Romance, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Sexual Content, Telepathic Bond
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-16
Updated: 2013-09-25
Packaged: 2017-11-14 09:37:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 24,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/513851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DearOne/pseuds/DearOne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Stiles wanted to get away from himself.</p>
<p>Meanwhile, for the first time, Derek didn't want to leave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First Teen Wolf fic! I'm currently watching season two so this fic might be borderline AU where the plot doesn't match up. Sorry about that but I couldn't wait any longer, the Sterek ship needs to be shipped. XD (I haven't read much fics of this genre yet as I am just now getting into the fandom, so I'm hoping that this hasn't been done before... My apologies if it has. Infringement is not intended.)
> 
> Also, this is beta-less. All mistakes are my own. :/

***

Stiles liked to think that he was in control, that he could be in control of everything that happened to him and those that he cared about, which was pretty much everyone. Everyone except Jackson, and Derek. Okay, so Jackson, maybe he cared a little for him. He made Lydia happy for some inane reason. For that, by extension, he cared for the jerk-off. That left Derek being the exception. Derek. Derek saved his life once. Twice. Three times? He wasn't counting. But he knew the count. 

Stiles wasn't about to keep track, he didn't want to know how many times he owed Derek his life. Stiles let out a frustrated sigh because that wasn't it at all. He was grateful to Derek, yes, but he never felt that he owed the guy anything. Maybe it was because Derek never made him feel as if he was indebted to him. And why should he be? Derek was pretty much the reason why he found himself in these life or death situations in the first place. Okay, sometimes it was his fault, or Scott's fault. Or whatever. The point is is that over time, Derek had somehow become a fixture in his life. A very solid fixture that he found that he could rely on. He didn't know when it had started but he found that he now cared for Derek. Derek was no longer the exception to everyone else in his circle.

And yet, Stiles thought, Derek was and always will be an exception.

By control, Stiles meant that he'd like to see those mentioned safe and happy and alive.

Sometimes, he forgot that his circle included himself because late at night, he would get these thoughts. These thoughts that overwhelmed him so much that it actually ached to close his eyes. Hell, he couldn't. Not when he was thinking how his life got to be so wrong.

He was not safe pretty much all the time, no matter how much he tried.

He was not happy, not in the happy way of feeling. He was happy enough, but he was questioning it. And that saddened him.

He was alive. So there was that. But was he really living?

A shuddering breath escaped Stiles' lips. He told himself that he was not crying. He was not.

"Get it together, Stiles. You're alive and you're happy and you're safe in bed," he whispered in his empty room and squeezed his eyes shut.

***

Derek didn't know why he was there, just outside of Stiles' bedroom window. At present, he was not in immediate danger. So he didn't need help. He didn't need information. He didn't even need to borrow anything. And yet, there he was. He was without a reason to be there. But he reasoned when he heard a shattered sob escape from Stiles, that it was his responsibility to find a way to help the boy. Werewolf or not, he considered Stiles to be a part of his pack. And he was the Alpha. The Alpha takes care of his pack.

Derek didn't leave until Stiles' breathing evened out, telling him that he finally fell asleep. Derek didn't question why he left with his chest aching. He didn't question why he couldn't fall asleep himself when he dropped into his own bed. He did question, however, why the world was so wrong for a boy who just wanted to do right.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, wow! I wasn't expecting to get kudos. Thanks all so much for reading!
> 
> I want to point out that I just now watched 02x07 so things aren't going to quite match up. And characters will be OOC. Oops!

"Erica!"

Erica looked over her shoulder to meet her caller's eyes. She stood up from her seat on an overturned crate and grinned as she made her way to stand in front of the werewolf that recently turned her. "You called." Erica smirked as she ran her hand along Derek's shoulder and she eagerly awaited for her Alpha to command her.

Derek offered her an acknowledging nod. "I told you that I had someone else in mind for you."

"I'd rather it be you," Erica started, but at the roll of Derek's eyes, she relented. "I'll, of course, do whatever you please." To an outsider, the words might have sounded weak and submissive and pitiful. Erica felt it was the right thing to say in this world. In this new world she awakened to, where Derek saved her life by giving her a new way of living. She knew that Derek had no intention of hurting her. In fact, he wanted her to become stronger.

Derek has heart. He just would prefer it if people forgot that bit. Erica tilted her head and smiled a smile that almost felt foreign to her lips. The smile was human and genuine and she gathered that she should thank Derek for it, but she let the moment pass her by.

"Scott, Allison, Stiles, Lydia and Jackson were all supposed to be out on a double date the other night at the theater. All were accounted for except Stiles. Why?"

Derek, interested in teenage affairs? Erica was surprised. And then she realized that the question was actually about Stiles, a topic that was synonymous with Derek himself. Two sides of the same coin, those two. Derek and Stiles. She would have smiled at the cute, but pointing that fact out would only make Derek retreat back into his shell. Derek talking a little was better than Derek not talking at all. She bit her lip as she tried to piece together the latest rumors going through the halls of Beacon Hills High. "Stiles turned them down. Apparently, he'd rather not be the third wheel, or fifth wheel I should say."

"Third wheel," Derek repeated, as if it was something he hadn't heard of before. "Right. You free tonight?"

"Yeah."

"Call him up, you two should have some fun."

Erica nodded, but she had no clue as to where Derek was going with this. "What do you want me to do if he says no?"

"Then make it a date that he can't refuse."

Erica opened her mouth to ask one of the million questions that ran through her mind. But Derek held his hand up, silencing her.

"No, this is not some elaborate scheme to get him alone for whatever reason. You don't even have to do it if you don't want to. But I don't see why not," Derek said. "Actually..." Derek looked as if he was going to dismiss the whole idea, but then in a resigned tone, he started again. "Actually, I've been thinking that you two need it. Wouldn't want the repressed in the pack, do I? Could be damaging." Derek finished with a hint of a smirk.

"Ha!" Erica grinned. Inside, her heart sank as she wondered if she'll ever see Derek truly smile. She took a step forward and poked Derek in the center of his chest before she turned to leave. "Says the most repressed werewolf in all the land," she sing-songed as she made her way to the door. "You can count on me."

***

"Dude, Erica is like staring at you," Scott said after taking a drink of his chocolate milk.

"Yeah, right." Stiles rolled his eyes but looked anyway. And then did a double take because yes, Erica, the hottest chick in town, was staring at him. So he did the smoothest thing he could think of on the spot. He saluted her and tried to smile casually around his mouthful of curly fries and turned back.

"Oh, my God! Erica is staring at me. Lydia, what do I do?" Stiles asked, flailing his hands about, trying to convey his need for help to the girl sitting next to him.

Lydia narrowed her eyes at him and took a quick glance across the room, towards Erica. She then glanced back at her friend. "First, you could learn how to swallow your food before talking."

Stiles took an audible gulp. "And second?"

"And second, you can either stay here and keep talking to me or get off your ass and talk to Erica."

Stiles nodded, but still looked unsure. He swiveled his head to Allison who only nodded at him, seemingly to encourage him to make a move. He turned back to look at Erica who was still looking at him. Good. Good. "I could do this." Stiles murmured to himself as he stood up. He took a step towards Erica and promptly ran into Jackson. And just because the world hated him, the tray of food that Jackson was carrying was now decorating his person.

"You fucking...." Stiles tuned Jackson out as the guy shoved past him.

Stiles cursed to himself as he bent down to pick up the fallen tray and cutlery. He saw Scott in his peripheral vision helping him out by grabbing a spoon. So he headed towards the knife that slid past the table. And just as he made a grab for it, it disappeared from his line of sight. He looked up and found Erica standing before him.

"Looking for this?" Erica smiled as she waved the plastic-ware in front of him.

"Er, yeah. Thanks." Stiles held his hand out and tried not to make awkward eye contact as he took the knife from her.

"You realize I'm up here?"

Stiles heard Erica's soft chuckle and met her eyes when she hooked a finger under his chin and tilted his head up. "Yeah, yeah, I do realize that. So..." And Stiles swore that he had something good to say, it was just not making its way to his mouth. "So..."

"So tonight at eight be at the arena."

"Umm... why? Is there something going down?"

Erica's smile deepened, and she rolled her eyes as she flicked a piece of lettuce off Stiles' shoulder. "No. Consider it as a date."

Stiles quickly scanned the cafeteria, wondering if this was some kind of set-up because seriously, these kinds of things never happened to him. Being asked to go on a date, not the getting food splattered on him part or the crashing into people thing because that happened quite often. He thought he should say yes, that, of course, he would go out on a date with the hottest girl in town, but then he wondered why something seemed off, like he felt that he wasn't feeling the right feelings. Shouldn't he be more excited? And less... afraid? Stiles cleared his throat. Maybe he should account it to the fact that this was the first time ever he had been in such a situation. He decided that in situations like these, he should go with his instinct. And that was to question it. "Umm... why? What? A date... what? With me? Why? I don't think--

"Stiles!" Erica interrupted. "It's just a date. And because Derek thinks it's a good idea. So are you coming or not?"

"Whoa, Derek asked?" Stiles was completely floored at the thought. And this totally changed everything. He didn't think that Derek would do such a thing. But then Derek was all kinds of unpredictable. So the idea started to make sense. Derek sent Erica to ask him, Stiles Stilinski, to go on a date with him? "Oh, my God, really? That's like... wow. I never thought--"

"Stiles!" Erica called out again and this time she raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Right. Right! I mean, umm, okay! I'll be umm. I'll be there. At eight. At the arena." Stiles grinned. He watched but wasn't really watching when Erica nodded in return and then exited the cafeteria.

And just like that, Stiles got a date with the resident Alpha werewolf, Derek Hale. Things were looking up, Stiles thought and turned to head back to his table. But he slipped on mashed potatoes instead and ended up flat on his back. "Literally looking up."

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe, all the hits and kudos are totally feeding my muse. I have another chapter for you guys. Thanks all! :)

Stiles walked into his bedroom, fresh from the shower and one chorus away from finishing his song. And usually he reserved his song just for shower time because when he last sung it in his bedroom, Scott had caught him mid verse and he still couldn't live it down. He was feeling the words though. He was feeling good and feeling like he just needed to sing his jam. That's how good he felt. So, still decked out in only a towel around his waist, he jumped in front of his mirror and belted out the words.

_"Slam your body down and wind it all around_

_Slam your body down and zigazig_

_ah If you wanna be my lover"_

He danced along like no one was watching because no one was watching. He checked. And when he finished, he nodded to his reflection. "Stiles Stilinski, this is your night." He flexed and then cringed at the very lack of muscles that actually flexed. What would someone see in him? He was completely average, nothing defining about his body except for a scattering of moles that he decided weren't much to look at. He'd rather some muscle tone, some definition to his lanky body. He wondered if he were to do a hundred push-ups now, would it make a difference? Just for tonight? _Yeah_ , he thought, _like that would work._ He rolled his eyes. He took a step closer into the mirror. "We can't all look like Derek," he told his reflection. And then he did a quick spin, jumped and landed on his knees, holding the towel that fell from his hips mid-jump like it was a mic. "If you wanna be my lover, you gotta..." Stiles paused and half whispered what he really wanted, "you gotta be Derek Hale."

He smirked as he jumped back to his feet and pulled on his clothes. "And tonight he's gonna be mine." He looked down at the bottle on his dresser. He borrowed the aftershave from Danny because it smelled really really good. And, he thought, if tonight was the best night of his teenage life--just the thought of it already made it so--he would want to smell his best. He put some on. And exited his room with a smile on his face.

***

"Is there a reason why you are creepily stalking my best friend in a very creepily way?" Scott crossed his arms as he came to stand in front of Derek, who was across the street from Stiles' house.

Derek sighed at the intrusion in front of him. "I was waiting for him to come out."

"And why is that?"

"I wanted to ask him where you were at," Derek bit out.

"And why couldn't you have just went to my place instead?"

Derek narrowed his eyes. "Shut up."

Scott pushed Derek behind a tree just when the front door to Stiles' house opened. "You realize he thinks that his date with Erica is actually a date with you?"

Derek pulled himself back up to his full height and towered over Scott. "What are you talking about?"

"I heard Erica when she asked him. She made it sound like you were the one who was asking to meet with him."

Derek gripped Scott's shoulder. "And he agreed?"

Scott brushed Derek's hands off of him. "Obviously! And pretty quickly, I might add."

"A date that he can't refuse," Derek muttered. He glanced back to see Stiles get into his jeep.

"What did you say?" Scott asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Nothing." Derek turned back to face Scott. "Why would he agree to go on this date?" Derek asked more to himself than to the young werewolf blocking him. His mind was racing. He did hear what Stiles said into the mirror and that only served to confuse him. He and Stiles hated each other, tolerated each other at best when they needed to be in the same room. He knew that he was the one who usually sought Stiles out for help, but that was only because he knew that Stiles was just that kind of reliable. He could depend on Stiles. And that was fact to him. If he were being honest with himself, he wouldn't deny he was attracted to him. There was a definite, inexplicable pull that he felt. As if he needed to get closer to Stiles whenever he was near and even that wasn't enough. He wanted to feel him too.

"I don't know what he sees in you. I mean from the sound of it, he would have turned down Erica and she's a total babe. Anyway, I tried to talk him out of going out tonight. But... he's right. He deserves..." Scott stopped short, as if he couldn't get his words out. He sighed and started again. "The reason why I'm here is to give you the talk."

"The talk?" Derek bit out, clearly irritated.

"Yeah, _the talk_ ," Scott said slowly. "I mean, just to be clear, I still don't like you. But I can't ask you to keep away from Stiles. You saved his life." Scott looked over at Stiles' jeep as it drove away before he continued. "More than once. And maybe that's why he's agreed to this. Maybe he feels like he owes--"

"He saved my life, too," Derek cut in, feeling like that was important information.

"Yeah, yeah he did," Scott said.

"So, was that _the Talk?_ Are we done here?" Derek asked, but wasn't really asking. He needed to get going. He needed to find out if what Scott was saying was true. He needed to find out from Stiles himself.

"Well, I wanted to threaten you. You know, tell you that I'll break your nose if you hurt him but then you'd just heal, That's no fun."

"I won't hurt him." And these words came out easily.

Scott nodded and took a step closer to Derek. "Good, because if you do hurt him, you need to leave. Go somewhere far away from here and never come back."

Derek took his turn to step even closer to Scott, and hid his smirk when he saw that the young werewolf had nearly stumbled back. Nearly. The boy held his ground. Derek briefly contemplated how far Scott had come. But that was a thought for a different night. Tonight was no longer a night for thinking. It was a night for feeling. "I won't," Derek said, evenly, clearly and without hesitation. And without further explanation, Derek turned and headed towards the direction Stiles had taken.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stiles' song is Wannabe by Spice Girls. If you haven't seen Dylan "sing" this on his youtube channel, I suggest you do :)


	4. Chapter 4

"Derek, what are you doing here?" Erica asked, worriedly. She took a quick glance at the entrance to the arena. "Did something happen?"

"Stiles is on his way," Derek supplied.

"Well, given that we have a date, that is to be expected." Erica grinned.

Derek sighed. "You made it sound as if I asked you to ask him for me."

"Ah, well, how else was I supposed to get him here?" Erica raised her eyebrow in question. But it was not really a question at all. She didn't think that Derek had sorted his own feelings for Stiles yet. But she did know that they were there. She was not a fool. She could see it in the way Derek's eyes widened in anticipation whenever Stiles' name was mentioned. How they glint red whenever Stiles was in danger. How they soften whenever he learned that Stiles was out of harms way. She could feel it too. She could feel the sparks between them. The chemistry was undeniable. Always reactive. Explosive. It was more obvious in Stiles. No surprise there as Stiles wore his heart on his sleeve. "You should have seen his face when I mentioned that it was your idea. Saying your name was like flicking a switch. It was only then that I got his attention.

I like him, you know?" Erica didn't know why she wanted to tell Derek, of all people, this bit of personal information. But it was a part of her, a part of her past that she needed to let go. Maybe that was why she told Stiles. It was her way of moving on. "A silly childhood crush on the only guy who could make me laugh, even if he didn't know I existed. Lydia was the apple of his eye. Funny how things work out. I see Stiles, Stiles sees Lydia, Lydia sees Jackson... All so very fucked up."

"It doesnt have to be that way," Derek said, surprising Erica.

"No, no it doesn't," Erica sighed.

"Stiles could be yours."

And just the idea of it coming from Derek completely threw Erica. "You say that as if he's fair game," Erica pointed out.

"That's not what I meant," Derek said, his tone carrying the bite that Erica was more accustomed to.

"Right. Well, this is how it's going to go if he finds me here instead of you. He'll smile and go along with our date. We'll talk about school or the new baddie in town and we'll skate together all cutesy like, holding hands. He'll crack a joke and I'll laugh. We'll have a good time," Erica said, and as the hypothetical night played out in her mind, the more wrong it felt. "No, Stiles is not mine for the taking. I want someone who sees me." She cleared her throat. "You. You two. You look at each other and it's like the rest of the world ceases to exist. You both see each other, but don't know--trading insults in place of..." Erica trailed off. It was not her place to say. They had to find out for themselves. "Think about it, Derek. Stiles is just around the corner and he's expecting to see you. Are you going to leave? Or are you gonna stay and wait to see him in return?"

Derek licked his lips and turned to see that Stiles had parked his Jeep. "I already see him," Derek said, and without turning back to look at the woman who was standing next to him, he knew that Erica had already left. "Thank you," Derek whispered into the night air.

***

"So, why the arena if you didn't plan on skating?"

"Good question," Derek replied. He wondered what Erica was thinking. She seemed awfully sure of his feelings towards Stiles. And it was as if she had put a lot of thought in her words. Had this been a part of her plan all along? Was she out there now, laughing at him from afar? He tried to scent her and got a vague trace of her mixed with another distinct scent, Isaac. At least she wasn't alone. "Let's get out of here."

"We didn't even make it through the entrance," Stiles pointed out.

"Let's go back to your place."

"Oh, no, I don't come for free," Stiles joked.

Derek was momentarily thrown off guard at how Stiles seemed so relaxed, while he felt like he was a jumbled mess of emotions. "Then tell me what you want..." The words were out of Derek's mouth before he realized what he said. He tried to back track. "What you want to do, I mean."

Stiles' eyes widened as he picked up on the reference of his song. "Great balls of fire in a poo-poo bag! You got it so bad for me that you're stalking me?"

Derek sighed at having been caught. "You really need to invest in some curtains. Anyone could have seen you. And naked?!" Derek growled the last bit out.

Stiles choked as he saw that people had actually stopped moving and gave them their complete attention. "Yeah, he said naked! Get over it. And you know he looks fantastic naked. Yeah, you all picture that. You're welcome!" Stiles announced and took advantage of the moment to bodily push Derek in the direction of the parking lot. "Let's get out of here."

Derek internally grinned, this was going a whole lot better than he thought. He could do this. He could be here for Stiles. Who said that he was a sourwolf? _Oh, right, Stiles._

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woohoo, don't think I've ever chugged out a chapter as fast as this one XD I blame it on the excitement of the Ultimate Slash Madness Tourney poll. Get [voting and support](http://www.afterelton.com/2012/09/ultimate-slash-madness-tourney-championship-round) our sterek ship :)
> 
> BTW, the characters in this fic are starting to get a little too OOC for me... not what I had in mind at all. Anyway, must be because I'm in such a good mood. But next chapter, prepare for feelings XD It may be the last...


	5. Chapter 5

"So, where to?" Stiles asked as he started the engine and pulled out of the parking lot.

"Wait," Derek said as he looked over his shoulder. "Something feels off."

Stiles harrumphed as he made a sharp left, hoping to jostle the wolf who was sitting passenger, but sadly he didn't even flinch. "Well, I'm sorry but you're--"

"No, not this," Derek whispered as his gaze bored into Stiles as if he was trying to telepathically get his message across. And then, as if satisfied, Derek turned back to look out the window. "Just now, it got a bit quiet."

"Oh, ohhh." Stiles noted the tense line of Derek's shoulders. "Should I pull over? Do you need to like scent something or whatever? What should I--"

"Shhh." Derek held up his hand, and Stiles fixed his gaze back on the road. "It's probably nothing."

"And if it isn't nothing?" Stiles whispered, hating the tingle that ran up his spine. "I think I feel it, too."

"Pull over at the gas station," Derek said, calmly. His demeanor had changed instantly. And Stiles wondered whether he was just trying to put him at ease.

"Why?"

"You're empty," Derek said without even checking.

Stiles looked at his dash and saw that his gaslight was indeed on, blaring at him in angry red. "Oh." _How long had that been on?_ Stiles turned into the gas station and just as he was about to turn his key, Derek gripped his arm.

"Boyd, he's near."

Stiles' eyes went wide and his first instinct was to turn around and look out the window, but Derek stayed his movements with a thumb and forefinger to his chin. The hold was firm, but surprisingly gentle.

"Act normal. I think we were being followed," Derek whispered. He nodded towards the gas-pump. "Follow me out."

Stiles watched as Derek left the vehicle before he opened his own door. He put a smile to his face and walked around his Jeep as casually as he could until he was behind Derek.

Derek tilted his head his way and returned his smile with a grin of his own, and Stiles was momentarily caught off guard by this display of emotion. But then it hit him that this was for show. His chest ached and his stomach plummeted. The moment. Ruined.

Stiles watched Derek pull out his wallet and take out his credit card. Stiles had a fleeting thought of Derek doing human things like going to the bank and paying his bills. Stiles wondered at the thought of how it didn't occur to him that Derek actually had a life beyond being a werewolf. That thought worried him because why would he think Derek didn't do those things? Stiles bit his lip and filed the thought away for when they had time to discuss the life that, apparently, he didn't know much about. He watched Derek with renewed interest. Derek swiped his card, pulled out the pump and opened the gas tank. They were such simple movements, but Stiles was awed by the graceful, easy, almost rhythmic movements. And just like that, despite the racing thoughts that ran in the back of his mind and the ongoing thought of who could be following them and what kind of danger they were in and how they were going to get out alive, a wave of calmness settled over him. "So, not even thirty minutes into our date and you are already sticking things in holes." Stiles grinned.

Derek locked onto his gaze. And next thing Stiles knew, he was being pressed not too gently against the door of his Jeep. "The things you say... You, Stiles, you don't know how dangerous you are. Too dangerous for your own good," Derek whispered against his neck. And then: "There are four people, probably hunters. They're spread out, one just over my shoulder. Another is out across the street, behind the trees."

Stiles was dizzy with want, the dangerous air only adding fuel to the fire that was burning inside of him. Derek pressed against him was just too much. "No. I think you meant I'm too curious for my own good. Danger just follows you. And the big bad wolf is too good to resist." Stiles grinned, and pushed up against the wolf who was practically bearing down on him. And Stiles felt, rather than heard, Derek's groan, his chest vibrating, rumbling. Stiles closed his eyes at the sensation. It was like their bodies were one even through the clothes that separated them. Arousal quickly mixed in with the danger. The air seemed to thicken and crackle around them. Stiles nearly moaned. But he found it in himself to focus on the task at hand. "What's the plan? Where's Boyd?"

"Waiting just beyond the station, now. He can't take them alone--"

"I'm not leaving without you," Stiles said before Derek suggested the idea.

They both turned to look at the pump when it clicked, signaling that the tank was full. Derek turned back to mouth at Stiles' ear, and Stiles barely heard Derek telling him to go. Then Derek was moving off of him, taking the pump out of the Jeep, placing it back in its holster and telling him to get into the car. Stiles wondered whether werewolves had some kind of enthralling power as he found himself doing as he said.

"I'll meet you at your house," Derek said just as Stiles closed the door.

And in a matter of seconds several things happened, seemingly all at once. The hunters were revealing themselves. Boyd was coming out of nowhere and somehow reached Derek's side in one fluid movement. The hunters were advancing. And Derek and Boyd shifted into their game-faces. Stiles' engine was running, and before he knew what he was doing, his wheels peeled out. And he was driving not away like Derek told him to do, but towards the hunters. Towards the danger that would most likely be the death of him.

"Stiles, nooo!" Stiles vaguely heard. And for some reason the memory of putting on Danny's aftershave came to mind just as he ran into the first hunter, who looked a lot like Kate Argent. But it couldn't have been Kate because she was dead. _Wasn't she?_ Stiles was thinking that he couldn't think. The world was whooshing around him as he was being tilted sideways and he didn't figure that his Jeep was overturning until the door had been ripped open. And suddenly, Stiles' ears were ringing. Too much noise. His eyes couldn't seem to focus as he was seeing too much white. Then altogether, at once, he heard nothing and everything faded to black.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right, so, I THOUGHT I was going to give this just one more chapter, but then a wild plot bunny appeared. XD 
> 
> Hope you enjoy... more to come! :)
> 
> PS: I finished season two! It was awesome. Not sure how it will affect the story. But whatevs.


	6. Chapter 6

“Whaahapentmeg?”

“You lost a lot of blood. Try to stay still. I got you,” Boyd said as he carried Stiles away from the others.

“Derek?”

“He’s busy at the moment.” Boyd deposited Stiles in a small clearing under a tree in the woods. He pricked his ears to pick up on whether they were being followed or not. He didn't think it likely given the look that was written all over Derek’s face when Stiles’ Jeep had flipped over. There was no question that there would be hell to pay. Satisfied that they were alone, Boyd carefully straightened Stiles’ body to assess the damage. “You got a pretty ugly gash on your head. Can you tell me what day it is?”

“It's date night. And I'm telling you, I’m fine. Now you tell me where is Derek,” Stiles huffed out and pulled his hand towards him.

Boyd saw him flinch. “Your arm’s broken.”

“Boyd!” Stiles shouted and pulled on Boyd’s collar, bringing them face to face. “Where. Is. Derek?”

“Calm down, he’s got a handle on things.” Boyd cleared his throat.

“A handle--There were five armed hunters out there.”

“Four. You took one down with your Jeep. What were you thinking?”

“I--Look, I saw Kate. And--”

“And it’s not your fight, man.”

Stiles slumped against Boyd’s shoulder. Then leaned back against a tree. “I wanted to help.”

“And you did. Stupid thing to do, but you helped all the same.”

Stiles rolled his eyes, and sat up a little straighter. “Did Kate go down?”

“That the blond chick?”

“Yeah.” Stiles grimaced as he tested out his legs.

“She was still there when I left.”

“And you left Derek to fend for himself?!” Stiles asked, getting worked up again.

“Look, you didn't see Derek. When he saw that they had shot your wheels, causing you to swerve and flip, he was... he was fast. He was tearing out your door before the Jeep finished its tumble and pulled you out. Everything happened so quickly. Next thing I knew, he put you in my arms. Told me to get you to safety and not to look back. And before I could get a word in, he was already on the other hunters,” Boyd said in a rush, hoping his story would be enough. There was no turning back now. He could only hope that Derek made it out. "As far as I'm concerned, if Derek tells me to do something I'll do it.

Stiles nodded, and fell back into the tree. “My cell. Call Scott.”

“Derek already did. He called out to the others.” This much, Boyd was certain of. “There’s no way that they didn't hear. The howl is still ringing in my ears.”

Boyd looked back, and wondered whether he should return now that Stiles was safe. But there were only four hunters left. Derek surely could take them, couldn't he?

***

Derek jumped and mid-flight he stretched his legs and hurled himself at the nearest hunter, taking him down. He then turned to look for Kate. He knew that she would be the one leading them.

And then there she was, clapping.

“Very nice, excellent form.”

Derek eyed the other two hunters, who arranged themselves next to Kate. “And how is it that your form is still standing?”

Kate laughed as she met Derek’s gaze. “Oh, Derek. There is just so much you don’t know. Perhaps if you weren't so busy getting mixed up with these pathetic, little teenagers,” Kate paused and then quirked her lip into a grin as she took measured steps towards Derek. She smiled when she got close enough to touch, but she didn't. She looked Derek up and down. “Or should I say mixing in? Did you get yourself a boy-toy, Derek? He’s terribly cute, and all... innocent," Kate bit out the last word. She cocked her hip as she laughed.

“Leave him out of this. I don’t know how you came back, but I don’t care. So, if you came to fight--”

“Still the same old Derek,” Kate said, interrupting him as she dug her rifle into the werewolf’s chest. “Always jumping in a fight head-on without learning the rules. Well, that’s not going to happen this time.” Kate’s smile deepened. “No. You see, Derek, we have some business that needs finishing. Personal business.”

“Go on, then. Shoot me," Derek said, and for a moment he hoped that it happened. He wanted to feel it, the pain. But in the back of his mind, he knew that she wouldn't do it. She would torture him, yes. But shooting him wasn't her style, that would be too easy.

Kate laughed. “You’d like that, wouldn't you? Your heart is aching for the pain. You and your fucking death-wish, Derek. No, I’m not going to grant you a way out. No. You are going to walk into that van over there, nice and easy like, before your pups get here. That’s it,” Kate said as Derek sighed and walked backwards towards the vehicle.

A few steps in, Derek abruptly stopped and narrowed his eyes at Kate. “Actually, I think not. You know, been there, done that. Didn't take.” Derek sprung into a back-flip, kicking the gun out of Kate’s hands. He caught it and pointed it back to her. “You see, Kate. I’m not gonna run this time. You are.”

“You really gonna kill me, Derek? Baby, after all we've been through?” Kate purred and smiled as if Derek wasn't holding a gun level to her heart. “That hurts, Derek.”

“You should have thought of that before you killed me,” Derek bit out. And without waiting for a retort, he pulled the trigger.

And just when he thought he would finally be free, he became imprisoned by his own burning pain.

The world was crashing down around him. He was brought down to his knees. He tried to yell, to move, to do anything that would release the pressure that seemed to be pushing and pulling him all at once in every direction. He was trying to come to, but the more he struggled, the worse it became.

So he stilled. He didn't move, didn't even blink, and then, for a second, he saw Kate. He saw her grabbing hold of the rifle and tossing it to someone over his shoulder, behind him. And then all faded to black as he felt a hood tightening around him, and somehow, it cut off his senses. He couldn't see. He couldn't hear. He couldn't smell. He couldn't even taste the blood in his mouth. But he could feel. He felt his body being lifted and dropped onto a hard, unforgiving surface. He felt the restraints being placed on his hands and feet, and it was then that he realized that he wasn't able to move them, regardless of the shackles.

Was he paralyzed? Where were they taking him? Where was Scott? Erica? Isaac? Jackson? Boyd? Stiles? _Stiles._ And with that final thought, Derek knew that he had to get out of this. He had to get back to Stiles.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Derek found himself alone, hanging by his hands in the middle of a cell without a stitch of clothing. He was aching but he wasn't bleeding. So, he could have either healed from the torture that may have been inflicted upon him when he lost time, or if the torture was yet to come. He felt groggy, drugs or something like it must be running through his veins. He felt heavy. He looked up at his restraints, the metal cuffs were biting into his wrists. That couldn't be helped as his feet barely touched the ground. And they, too, had shackles around them. Its chains were bolted to the floor.

He tried to sense anyone around him, but he found that he was still incapable of using his sense of smell or hearing. He ran his tongue over his lip and found that he could at least taste, whatever good that could serve him. Derek sighed.

Just what was going on? He thought back to what happened. He knew something was off right from the get-go after seeing Kate. That in itself wasn't possible. But then he was aware that he, himself, should have been an impossibility. No, this was his world where werewolves and kanimas and God knows what else roamed the earth. He couldn't rule out Kate being alive. Wasn't her being in front of him, talking to him, smirking at him evidence enough? Or was it? Something didn't add up, even before he was hit with whatever that cut off his senses, he didn't exactly sense her, did he? He could have sworn that there were only four people that had surrounded him and Stiles, not including Boyd. But then there were five. One of them he hadn't picked up on. There was one of them that he couldn't smell. The one without a scent was Kate. And he was intimately familiar with Kate's scent, unfortunately. There was no way that he could have mistaken her for another. And that was it. Kate wasn't Kate at all, but something else entirely.

And just then the door opened. Derek braced himself, wondering if it would be her that walked into the cell. But it wasn't. It was Stiles.

Stiles looked at him, their gazes met and held. And everything seemed to fall away. Stiles' eyes seemed to bore into him, and that made himself feel more naked than the fact that he was nude. And with that thought, it seemed that Stiles read his mind as his eyes widened, taking him in. His mouth then fell open as if in shock. Derek would have laughed at Stiles' surprised gaze but then he was caught off guard at the simple beauty of seeing Stiles blush.

Derek wanted to close the gap between them, but when he moved, he was reminded of the shackles that bound him. He opened his mouth to tell Stiles to help him, but he found that he couldn't speak. Or was he just not hearing himself speak? He looked up at Stiles, who seemed to have picked his jaw up from the floor and was now looking like a fish out of water. His mouth opening and closing, and Derek realized that he must be speaking.

Stiles looked confused, terrified even.

Derek tried to tell him that he shouldn't be afraid. That he wouldn't hurt him. But it was a moot point, Derek could see it in Stiles' face that his words had no voice. Derek didn't know what had happened to him but before he could dwell on that further, he had to get them out. Away from wherever they were.

***

Upon opening what felt like his hundredth door, Stiles was beginning to resign to the idea that he was placed in a wild goose chase.

He had received a text from an unknown number exactly a week after Derek had been kidnapped. The text only contained an address, and Stiles was certain that it would lead him to Derek. He had contacted Scott, who told him that they couldn't be for sure, and it might be a trap. But Stiles had nothing else to go on, he had to find Derek. Scott and the other werewolves weren't able to pick up on Derek's scent, which went no further than the gas station they were attacked at. So, Stiles had insisted and persisted, and eventually Scott relented after Stiles told him that he would go with or without him. The others, Erica, Isaac, Boyd, Allison, Lydia and even Jackson, had joined in as soon as they learned of the only clue that could lead them to Derek. And not an hour later, Stiles had found himself squeezed between Boyd and Jackson as Allison drove the weapon equipped van that she "borrowed" from her father.

The address had led them to some defunct building that looked like a bio-medical lab of sorts from the outside, but when they had entered it, it looked like a psychiatric ward gone wrong, a set straight out of a horror movie. It looked vacant. They weren't sure whether if that was a good or bad thing. They had split up, each taking a floor. Stiles belatedly remembered that rule number one in surviving in horror films was to never split up.

Each door that Stiles had opened, revealed only an empty room. And with each door, Stiles could have screamed out his frustration. Stiles sighed as he stood in front of his forty-seventh door. This was it, Stiles thought, this had to be it. He could feel it.

And he was right. His heart plummeted somewhere in the vicinity of his stomach as he saw Derek hanging in the middle of the cell. And at the same time, he felt relief wash over him as his gaze met and locked onto Derek who was in one piece. Thank goodness, because seeing one split in half was a sight that he hoped he would never see again. Derek didn't have guts falling out of him. He wasn't even bleeding. He was intact. He was whole. And Stiles couldn't have been more happy, and then Stiles realized that not only was he whole, he was completely bare. Nude. Naked. Stiles was seeing parts of Derek that he never saw before.

Stiles wasn't sure whether the squeak he heard came from his mouth, but he thinks a squeak is an appropriate response at seeing Derek naked. Stiles had imagined Derek naked before, something he did quite often ever since Derek had taken his shirt off in his bedroom. It was around the same time when he acknowledged that a male was turning him on, really really turning him on. And the thing was was that Stiles was okay with that. More than okay. And now, seeing Derek in all his glory, Stiles was glad that he was gay, or at least bi, because it would have been a waste to not appreciate Derek and his nakedness. And after those nights when he had let his imagination run wild, Stiles thought, was nothing compared to the sight before him. No, as far as Derek was concerned, imagination did not do reality justice. And seeing Derek like this, skin taut, muscles straining, reminded Stiles of how dangerous Derek could be. He was a weapon. His body honed to ideal form for use. To kill. To protect. To keep him alive. Safe. Stiles had seen it all first hand and knew what Derek was capable of, and now, he could add being able to rob him of his breath to the list. Derek was devastatingly beautiful.

Stiles looked back up to meet Derek's gaze and noticed that his lips were moving but no sound was coming out. "What the hell?"

Stiles ran up to Derek, thinking maybe he wasn't close enough to hear. Was he whispering?

No, no sound at all. Mere puffs of air escaped Derek's lips. "Derek, what did they do to you?" Stiles wondered if maybe Derek was a hallucination, an image that his teenaged hormonal crazed mind had conjured. Stiles pressed his hand to Derek's chest. Solid. Warm. Flesh. Stiles sucked in a much needed breath. "What happened to you?" No answer came.

Stiles was scared witless, what was going on? "Can you hear me? Nod if you can."

More puffs of air. No nod.

"They took your hearing too?!" Stiles didn't know what was going on or what to think, but first things first, he had to get them out of there. This was all sorts of wrong. He grabbed his cell phone and dialed Scott's number. "Room 394." And without saying anything else, he dropped his phone and looked back at Derek, who seemed to grow quiet in his silence.

"Derek Hale, just so you know, this is the worst date. Ever. I have you all to myself. Naked. And I can't even enjoy it," Stiles joked, what else could he do? He couldn't reach the shackles that bound Derek's wrists. And even if he could, he wouldn't have been able to get them off. He needed for the others to get here. The faster, the better. Stiles looked at Derek and willed for him to read his mind. You're alive. You're safe... Several footsteps from down the hall tore Stiles away from his thoughts. "They're here," Stiles announced, needlessly. He looked at the door and back at Derek, who was still very much naked. How could he forget? Oh, right, the fact that Derek seemed to have lost all his senses except for his sight as far as Stiles could tell had deterred his thoughts. Terrible thing, that. "Let's ummm get you presentable, shall we?" Stiles quickly tore off his shirt and tried to wrap it around Derek's hips, but it wouldn't reach so Stiles just haphazardly held it over his crotch. "There," Stiles said as he looked at Derek, who seemed annoyed but less lost, which was a plus. Annoyed Derek was far better than lost Derek.

"What the hell?" Scott asked as soon as he, Boyd and Erica arrived at the scene.

"What the hell exactly," Stiles said. "Boyd, take off your pants."

"Excuse me?"

"You and Derek are about the same size, yeah?" Stiles didn't wait for the reply. "Well, Derek here, is without a voice, so I'll speak for him and I say no one here is getting an eyeful of little Derek--"

"Little, my ass," Erica seemed to say through a cough.

"Hey, hey, no fantasizing either," Stiles said as he moved bodily in front of Derek. "Boyd, pants."

"Stiles, let's just hurry and get the hell out of here," Scott said as he came forward. "And Boyd, please, if you will. I'd rather not see if Derek isn't so little. I'm happy with the fantasy that Derek is packing a toothpick."

"Hey!" Stiles said, offended, as if Scott was questioning his own manhood.

Scott grinned as he turned to Boyd, who unceremoniously dropped his pants while muttering about why he chose to get the bite and, thereby, joining a pack of insane weirdos. Actually being inside of an insane asylum with said insane weirdos was only icing to the cake.

"Nice boxers, man." Scott waggled his eyebrows as he pointed out Boyd's Avengers underpants. "I like."

"Whoa, I should have joined your band of crazy sooner!" Lydia grinned as she stepped into the room along with Jackson, Allison and Isaac. "It's like an orgy party up in here."

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

"So, what do we do?" Scott asked to no one in particular as soon as they were settled in the van.

Stiles looked at Derek who was looking at him. "Let's get him to the vet." Stiles watched as Derek closed his eyes and leaned back into his seat.

It was only an hour and a half drive back to Beacon Hills Animal Clinic, but it felt hell of a lot longer. Derek seemed to have fallen asleep, and Stiles kept himself busy watching the alpha, making sure that he didn't spontaneously disappear or die. The others chatted among themselves. Every now and then someone would voice a theory as to what happened to Derek and or why Derek was lycannapped.

"I still say it was aliens," Lydia said. "I mean, Kate is six feet under, right? Well, aliens can shape-shift."

"Or she could be a ghost," Jackson piped in, to which everyone turned to as Jackson rarely spoke these days.

"Like Casper?" Scott asked, breaking the awkward tension.

"Or Patrick Swayze?" Allison added, giggling.

"Patrick Swayze is the actor playing the ghost," Isaac supplied.

"As if anyone remembers the ghost's name that Swayze played," Erica pointed out.

"Sam Wheat," Boyd said, knowingly. And when everyone turned to look at him: "What? The movie's classic."

"Right. Forget Swayze. And remember Spike when he was a ghost in season five of Angel? Now, that is one bad-ass ghost." Erica grinned. "A vampire ghost who rocks a soul. He's kind of my hero."

Boyd cleared his throat. "Say Kate's a ghost, what she do to Derek?"

All eyes turned to the werewolf in question, who appeared to be still sleeping. Stiles thought that Derek was all too aware of his surroundings, he'd just rather be left alone so he feigned sleep.

"We're here," Allison announced.

"Let's hope we can get us some answers," Stiles said as he nudged Derek to get his attention.

"And if we come up short, we can happy-fy some pups while we're here." Isaac added as he jumped out of the van as soon as it stopped.

***

"Whoa, whoa, I'm a vet." Deaton raised his eyebrows at the string of teenagers that came into the room.

"Good. We got a pup that needs your vet expertise," Stiles said as he nodded towards Derek, who followed him into the room.

"Okay, let's see what we have here," Deaton said, almost reluctantly.

"A lycan, obviously," Jackson said, rolling his eyes. "What kind of vet are you?"

"He meant symptoms, dumbass," Stiles replied. "And will you not piss off the good doctor?"

At that, Jackson took two determined steps into Stiles' personal space. "You wanna say--"

But before Jackson could finish his threat, Derek had slid in-between the two, separating them. He shoved Jackson, none too gently, away from Stiles.

"Whoa, whoa! I heard a growl. That was a growl, Derek! You can growl!" Stiles announced to the room.

"Most werewolves are known to make such noises," Deaton said, calmly as if someone wasn't just shoved across the room. "When they are in discomfort, in fear, or being assertive, jealous, territorial... He seems to be fully functioning." He then addressed Derek, "Why do you need seeing?"

As Derek was turned away from the vet, he wasn't aware of being questioned. So Stiles answered for him. "He can't talk, nor can he hear. They did something to him."

Deaton nodded in understanding. Scott and Stiles had previously come to him, asking for him to keep a lookout and to let them know if he received any information that would help them find Derek. "Okay, Stiles, you wanna direct him to the table. Everyone else, clear out of the room."

Erica raised her hand from where she was standing. "Will he have to undress? I'd like to be here for that."

"Out," The vet repeated again. And that was all it took for everyone to file out of the room.

"Niiice. How do you do that without even changing your tone? Teachers, and parents for that matter, can learn a thing or two from you," Stiles said.

Deaton carried on as if he didn't hear. "A personal question, if you will... How long have you been intimate with each other?" The vet asked as he took his penlight and assessed Derek's eyes with it.

"Umm, like never," Stiles replied. "I mean, I wouldn't be opposed to it," Stiles said as his eyes met with Derek's when the vet put away his penlight. There was something telling in Derek's eyes that Stiles couldn't pinpoint, was it understanding? Stiles wondered just how much Derek could pick up on conversation without his sense of hearing. And then he realized what he just said and what Derek must be thinking about what he just said. Stiles cleared his throat. "Umm.. why do you ask?"

Stiles watched as Deaton checked Derek's ears. "I only ask because they say when werewolves take a mate, they can communicate with each other without the use of words. And earlier, though brief, it seemed like that was the case between the two of you."

Deaton moved away for a moment and wrote on a couple cards before he stepped back in front of Derek. "Going to check your throat now." The vet opened his mouth and indicated for Derek to do the same, which he did. The vet held up a card that he'd written on earlier. "Say ahhhhhh," the vet said and nodded. What came out of Derek was a breath of air.

"It seems that he's got laryngitis. Not permanent."

"I had that before but I was able to still speak. Sort of. Whale sounds just under a whisper."

"Sometimes sound is affected completely."

"And that growl we heard?"

"Good point. Growls use the same vocal chords used for talking, and we definitely heard him. Think of it in the way you said that you were able to voice some sounds." The vet then took an exaggerated breath and gestured with his hands to let the breath out while he checked Derek's lungs."

"So, about his hearing, is that temporary?" Stiles asked when the vet put away his stethoscope.

Deaton shook his head. "Don't see any damage that would call for permanent loss of hearing. Perhaps he was exposed to loud noise. I can't say, he would need to see an ENT for an actual diagnosis." The vet looked at Derek and held up another card. To which, Derek shook his head. Stiles saw the card that asked if there was any pain when Deaton placed it on the table. "Anything else?" Deaton asked Derek.

Derek pointed to his nose.

"Can't scent anything, can you?" 

Derek shook his head. 

"No blockage. I wonder if that's also temporary," Deaton said after he checked. He then smiled and patted Derek's back. "Speaking as a vet, I say plenty of water, food and rest, and he'll be wagging his tail in no time." The phone then rang in the other room. "If you'll excuse me for a moment." At Stiles' and Derek's nod, Deaton exited the room.

When the door closed, Stiles moved in front of Derek. "Wagging your tail, huh? That's interesting. How come we have yet to see it? You gonna show me sometime? I think you should show me. I mean, after The Worst Date Ever, I think you have a lot to make up for if you want a second date," Stiles said, knowing that Derek couldn't hear him, but needing to fill the silence with something. "And, of course, you want a second date with the awesome that is Stiles Stilinski." Stiles grinned as he saw Derek roll his eyes.

"Communicate without words, hmmm? Like the Force ability Jedi can learn in Star Wars? It's that kind of awesome, isn't it? Whoa, I could be a Jedi!" Stiles laughed, and then looking at Derek looking serious, Stiles stepped closer to the older man.

"So, wanna get intimate? Make me a Jedi? Maybe then I could figure out what the hell you're thinking about." Stiles paused. "People could communicate all the time without words, you know?" Stiles whispered this, and feeling bold, he took Derek's hand and interlaced their fingers. Derek's eyes widened a fraction. "You feel that, Derek? I'm telling you that you aren't alone. I'm here. We'll figure this out."

Derek squeezed Stiles' hand, pulled him to stand in-between his legs and rested his forehead against Stiles'.

Stiles closed his eyes and felt Derek's sigh, the air ghosting across his lips. If Stiles were to tilt his head a fraction their lips would meet, but Stiles knew that they were not there yet. They were still just learning how to communicate.

***

"So, I don't think Derek should be alone, you know, while he doesn't have his hearing and all. We don't know what's the status on Kate... And his place might be crawling with bugs," Stiles said to the group when they were once again packed in the van.

"Hey, wait. I've been staying there. Someone could have been watching me, you think?" Isaac asked, his eyebrows raised.

"Can't be sure," Scott said. "You could stay at my place, if you want, until well, until we can figure this all out."

"We know nothing, what makes you think we can figure this out?" Jackson asked.

"Well, seeing as after all we've been through, we're all still here and accounted for. So, why not?" Scott replied. He then nodded towards Derek. "I suppose you wanna stay with Stiles?"

Derek looked over at Stiles as if he heard Scott, his eyes unreadable.

"I can't wait to see my dad's reaction when I bring you home," Stiles said, looking back at Derek.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

"Dad's not home, yet," Stiles pointed out when they were dropped off at his house. "Night shift," he explained, looking over at Derek who was following quietly behind him. Seeing Derek being so accommodating made Stiles feel a bit uneasy. He accounted it to having been subjected to who knows what. His wounds may have healed, but what if they broke him mentally? Stiles shuddered at the thought.

He tried to get Derek to write what he remembered down on paper, but all he wrote was that he didn't recall anything else that had already been said. Stiles sighed, he hated not knowing. His only comfort was that he knew that Derek was still Derek inside. There was no mistaking the look in Derek's eyes when they were at the veterinarian's clinic. Stiles had seen the look before. Derek's eyes were asking him whether he trusted him. And yes, Stiles thought, he could trust him.

When they reached the door, Stiles unlocked and opened it. He stepped inside and looked over his shoulder when he didn't hear Derek following. "Do you need teaching on how to actually walk through the entrance way?"

Derek rolled his eyes as he took a step inside. He stopped to look around after he closed the door behind him.

Stiles nodded towards the kitchen. "You must be hungry."

Derek shook his head.

"You're eating something. Anything. Come on," Stiles asserted, and headed towards the kitchen. He was relieved when he heard Derek following him.

Stiles opened the refrigerator. At its lack of content, he groaned and glanced back at Derek, who sat on the stool at the end of the counter, looking uncomfortable. What could he make in a hurry, he thought. He grabbed a package of turkey slices, a tomato, onions and lettuce. _Sandwich then._ He also pulled out a bag of frozen curly fries from the fridge.

Stiles made their sandwiches in silence. He could feel Derek's eyes fixated on everything he did. But when Stiles tilted his head to get a look at him, Derek glanced away. He looked miserable and out of place. Stiles cleared his throat, forgetting for a moment that Derek couldn't hear him. He finished making the sandwich and pushed it towards Derek.

Derek looked at the plate and frowned before meeting his eyes.

Stiles nodded. "It's not going to eat itself."

Derek rolled his eyes and then picked up the sandwich and took a bite.

Stiles watched him eat for a moment before he turned back to the deep fryer to take out the fries. When he placed them in front of Derek, Derek shook his head.

"Oh, come on. What do you have against fries? Don't tell me you are watching your figure, because that's just--no," Stiles babbled as he ate around a mouthful. At Derek's intense look, Stiles quickly chewed and swallowed. "What?"

Derek shook his head. And then he took a fry and ate it.

Satisfied, Stiles grinned and picked up another fry. "Fries are fast and easy to make so I thought it would be a good idea. If you want steak or something of the meat variety unless you're happy with more turkey slices, we'd have to go shopping. I got rid of all that in the house. Dad needs to eat less meat more veggies, you know?" Stiles filled the silence, not that it made a difference for Derek. He took a gulp of water before he popped another fry in his mouth. He looked at Derek and realized he was being watched. Not just watched but _watched._

Derek's gaze was following his every movement. As if the details of him picking up a fry and putting it in his mouth, chewing and swallowing needed to be noted and cataloged for reference.

"Do I have something on my face?" Stiles licked his lips. 

And Derek swallowed and abruptly turned to look at something over Stiles' shoulder.

Stiles waved his hand to get his attention. "What is it?"

When their gazes met again, Stiles didn't know what to think. His heart was racing and he felt the room heat up. And it was almost burning when he saw Derek lick his own lips.

"Oh God, are you... Are you thinking about sex?"

Derek didn't do anything to suggest that he understood him. "Bathroom," he mouthed and turned away. And before Stiles could point him in the direction, he was already up and heading through the hall.

***

Stiles didn't think that Derek was one to take hour long showers. But then again, he probably needed it after what had happened to him. When Derek came out and walked into Stiles' room, wearing nothing but a towel and dripping wet, it took all of Stiles' willpower to turn away because he was not going to take advantage of Derek when he was at his most vulnerable. He wasn't even going to look.

Looking at him when he found Derek bound by chains couldn't have been avoided. However, this was something else entirely. They were alone. They were in private quarters. They were not in immediate danger, at least not that Stiles was aware of. All these could be reasons for an opportunity to look and maybe not just look but do other things as well. But Stiles wasn't about to rush or force it. He cleared his throat. "Um... I don't think you'd really fit in my clothes, but found some of dad's old sweats." Stiles pointed in the direction of his desk. "They're on the chair. I'm just going to take a quick shower. Just. Okay. I'll be back." Stiles stood from where he was seated on his bed. And made a move to pass Derek, but Derek stopped him with a hand to his wrist. Their eyes met and locked and next thing Stiles knew, he was being wrapped into a hug.

Derek's arms were around him, and he was wet and big and wet and completely surrounded Stiles. Stiles couldn't think of anywhere else he'd rather be. Minutes passed. Hours could have passed before Stiles felt himself being moved.

Derek guided them back to the bed.

Stiles didn't know what was happening or what was going to happen but he was right there with Derek. Open to anything.

Anything turned out to be nothing more than a hug that lasted and lasted until they drifted off to sleep. That was until Stiles woke up to the sound of his dad coming into the house. Good thing it was a Saturday. Stiles snuggled into Derek's embrace and allowed for sleep to take him again.

***

Derek was in big trouble. Being this close to Stiles was overwhelming. He didn't know how much longer he could hold back.

He thought it enough to see Stiles safe and for the most part, unharmed, save for a brace around his wrist that circled around his thumb and a few healing bruises. He thought it enough to know that Stiles was alive and being Stiles, moving around and talking. Not that Derek could make out every word, but he could pick up on some, and even then, he didn't think it was needed. He was content in the fact that Stiles was here with him. But when he entered the room and saw Stiles waiting for him, he realized that seeing was no longer enough. He wanted more.

He wanted to feel Stiles in his arms. Feel his warmth. His heartbeat that raced behind the thin layer of his shirt. It was still not enough, Derek had realized. He found himself maneuvering them to the bed, intending on just holding him close. And that, Derek thought before he drifted off to sleep, should be enough.

He awoke sometime in the middle of the night with Stiles more or less atop him, his head resting on his shoulder. Derek wondered about what was happening between them, when it became okay for them to act this way towards each other, why it felt so right to be close to Stiles, and how could he possibly make this work. All the questions led to the same answer and the answer was simply because he needed it. He needed Stiles.

Derek tightened his hold around the younger man. He was going to do right by him.

Derek watched Stiles sleep. He realized that it was going to be difficult to resist him. For not only Stiles' sake but his too. He had to be strong. And being this close to Stiles was too tempting, too dangerous. He was going to have to put some distance between them.

Even with the situation they were in, Derek still had enough sense to pick up on the tension that was in the room. And Derek knew that the sexual nature of it was on him. Derek had started it.

He was half hard ever since Stiles had decided that they should eat. Hand Stiles a fry, and Derek's mind shifted on overdrive. His imagination ran wild as he wondered what it would be like to have Stiles' fingers and hands and lips on his skin, and that mouth of his on his cock instead. Derek was thinking, or rather, his cock was thinking that he had to have him. Or he had to get out of there. If he didn't, he would have picked Stiles up and had his way with him, right there, on the table. Derek had to physically remove himself from the room to stop that fantasy from happening.

Derek looked at Stiles again, who was sleeping and completely unaware of his thoughts. Derek sighed.

Stiles might not know it but the carefree, oblivious way in which he did everything made him all the more irresistible. And even with everything that had happened, Stiles seemed to be able to hold onto his innocence.

Did that make him a pedophile? Stiles wasn't a child. But he was still underage. Derek shook his head at that. It wasn't like he was attracted to any other teenager. Just Stiles. Stiles, who was still seventeen and a teenager he had to resist. Even if he, himself, had lost his virginity at fifteen, it would be wrong of him to entertain any sort of sexual fantasy that he had with Stiles. He wasn't about to do anything that would cloud Stiles' mind with thoughts that weren't of his own making. He wasn't going to be the Kate in Stiles' life. He would wait for him, Derek told himself before he forced his eyes to remain shut. And hoped that sleep would claim him soon.

What's a year? A very long time, Derek thought when Stiles woke up. Perhaps it was to the sound of his father coming in? The time would be about right for him to be home from work. In any case, Stiles still hovering in a stupor-like state, snuggled into him even more. His arm had went down to scratch his leg and his leg came up to rest over Derek's thigh. Derek held his breath as he felt Stiles mutter something, sending soft vibrations against his chest. And then stilled once more, save for the steady rhythm of his breathing as he drifted back to sleep for which Derek was grateful for. But Derek was still feeling the tension as Stiles didn't pull his arm back up so that it rested atop Derek's still half-hard cock, which took immediate interest at the warm, promising weight against it. Derek sighed, wondering why his libido was on overdrive. A quick glance at the sleeping form next to him reminded him of the answer. There was just something about Stiles that always made him feel more of everything.

Derek nudged Stiles to turn over until he was facing away from him, hoping the distance would dampen his urges. However, it only caused Stiles to react, he sat nearly bolt upright. Derek could see, even in the dark, that Stiles had called out his name.

Derek's eyes widened as he didn't want for Stiles' father to hear. The gap under the door glowed yellow, telling Derek that Stiles' father had turned the hall light on. And a few seconds later Derek saw the shadows of footsteps come into view. For one tense moment, Derek thought that he should flee out the window, but the steps never wavered as it continued down the hall.

Derek found his hand wrapped around Stiles' and saw that Stiles was looking blearily at it before falling back into bed. Thankfully, facing away from him, Derek thought. But Stiles had held onto his hand, intertwining their fingers and pulling their clasped hands against his chest. And If Derek didn't want to really wake Stiles and cause a commotion, when his father was just down the hall, he had no choice but to follow after him. Derek sighed as he moved towards Stiles' back, resigning himself to play big spoon to Stiles' little spoon.

Derek didn't miss the fact that Stiles scooted into him so that his back aligned with Derek's chest. Derek readjusted the towel that was still wrapped around his waist and hoped that it would remain so until they had to get up later in the morning.

***

Stiles never slept better. And by the time he woke up in the morning, he was ready to start the day. First things first, he was going to check whether Derek had gotten any of his missing senses back.

"Derek?" No answer. Stiles would have thought him sleeping had it not been for Derek's hand that tightened around his arm when he first woke. "So, let's try that again as you could either not have your voice back to answer or it's your hearing."

Stiles shifted into Derek's embrace and felt something that wasn't there before. In fact, Derek almost pulled back so that he wouldn't feel it. But too late, Derek's morning wood had made its appearance known. Stiles held onto the arm that was still curled around his midsection. "That's. I'm okay with that".

Belatedly, Stiles recalled that Derek might still be lacking his sense of hearing.

He turned so they were facing each other. Stiles pointed to his own ears then to Derek's. "Do you hear me?"

Derek mouthed no.

Stiles then pointed to his nose.

Derek shook his head.

Stiles nodded in understanding, but didn't take his finger off the tip of Derek's nose. Instead, he traced the finger up until he got to his eyebrows and then moved it to trace over Derek's cheekbone, and over the thick stubble that graced Derek's chin. "A week without shaving," Stiles said. "I like your five-o-clock shadow. This is different... still, I like it. Feels nice." Stiles got to Derek's mouth and lightly brushed over his bottom lip.

Derek made a move to turn away but Stiles held fast to Derek's arm. "Wait. Sorry. Maybe I shouldn't have." Stiles met Derek's gaze. "Maybe. Can I?" Stiles asked, but wasn't really sure what he was asking exactly. But when Derek settled back, Stiles continued his exploration. This time, he used his whole hand to feel, moving it up from his hold on Derek's arm and over Derek's solid bicep and shoulder. Stiles bit his lip. He wondered at the beauty of such definition and the appeal of knowing the strength behind all that muscle. Stiles' hand came to rest over Derek's chest, feeling the heartbeat there. Beating fast.

Stiles then placed Derek's hand over his own chest, revealing his own rapid heartbeat. "We're the same, really," Stiles whispered. After seeing the look in Derek's eyes, Stiles somehow knew that Derek understood him.

After a few moments of just lying there together, Stiles cleared his throat. "So, we actually slept together. Not that we slept together. But we slept together. That's different. That's good, right? Being together?" Stiles knew he was babbling. Probably borderline incoherent, but he needed to know where they both stood, or lay, in this particular moment. Stiles sighed as he realized that Derek probably didn't pick up on a single word of his psychobabble. Stiles sat up and Derek followed him.

And when Stiles made a move to turn away, Derek grabbed his hand. Bringing their gazes together again.

Stiles could have sworn right then that Derek was actually telling him, in his voice, that together was good. _"Together is good."_ Derek then slowly closed the distance between them, touching his lips to his mouth and it took Stiles a moment to realize that Derek was kissing him.

Together was awesome, Stiles thought as he felt Derek's lips move against his own. The kiss, or rather, the gentle meeting of their lips, brushing and nipping together was something that Stiles didn't anticipate but now that he was feeling it, he wanted more. It was dry and heated and amazing. And it only got better when Stiles felt Derek's tongue touch the bottom of his upper lip, seeking entrance. Stiles granted it, welcomed it.

The kiss deepened, turning wet, and all the more heated. "More," Stiles said as he drew back for a second to take in a breath. It was as if he could no longer breathe properly, but he felt like he needed Derek's mouth, his lips and tongue more than air. "More," he said again as he moved even closer.

Derek seemed to understand what he wanted when he guided his leg over his own so that Stiles was straddling him. Derek pulled him down, closer, bringing their chests together, their thighs, and oh yes, Stiles thought, their groins. Stiles squeezed Derek's shoulders as he brought their lips together again, and this time the kiss was no longer tentative, but devouring, like they were hungry for it. Stiles moaned when he felt the tip of Derek's tongue stroke and slide against his. This was exactly what he wanted.

Stiles grounded down when Derek arched up, and okay, Stiles wanted to go there, in the direction that would make their bodies meet. There was friction and sliding and touching. And when Derek decided to mouth at the juncture between his neck and shoulder, there was suctioning and biting, and that, he decided, there needed to be more of that.

Derek grasped Stiles' hips, his fingers digging into flesh. And Stiles groaned at the feeling, the pressure, the idea that Derek was holding him in a way that would leave marks. And yes, that was delicious, hot, and so doing it for Stiles that he could feel that he was already close to coming. So very close.

Stiles gripped Derek's arm and shoulder, needing the anchor. "I need," Stiles gasped.

Derek held onto Stiles, one hand coming around to settle at his lower back, the other winding up to cup the back of his neck as Derek pulled him closer to leave open mouthed kisses along his jawline.

Stiles shifted to get closer and the angle changed, aligning their cocks. "Fuuuckkk, that's... " Stiles heard Derek gasp and they were moving now, thrusting and feeling, and Stiles never imagined that it would be this good. Stiles pulled back a little, pressing a hand to Derek's chest. "Wait, I want to see," Stiles said. As he met Derek's eyes, it seemed like time itself halted. Everything stilled and grew quiet, save for their hitching breaths. Stiles bit his lip as he took Derek in.

Derek's eyes were wide open. His gaze heavy and hungry. Stiles watched as a muscle flexed along the line of his jaw. Stiles noted that that wasn't the only muscles flexing. Derek's chest was hard and solid under his open palm and Stiles took the time to glide it over Derek's abs. "Holy hell, look at you," Stiles whispered. Stiles dragged his hand even lower. His gaze falling to the towel that was no longer wrapped around Derek's hips, but haphazardly covering him. Stiles licked his lips as he fingered the line of it until it crossed paths with the thin line of dark hair that started just under Derek's navel.

Derek's ab muscles tensed. And Stiles looked up to see that Derek was watching him.

"Is this--" Derek answered his question before Stiles could finish asking.

Derek took hold of Stiles' hand that wavered over the towel and pressed it to the hard length of him. "Oh my... Oh my..." Stiles couldn't think so he decided to feel. He tugged the towel off and heard Derek hiss when he took hold of him. Derek's cock was uncut, and just like the rest of him, thick and large. And Stiles was hit with the image of himself trying to take it inside of him. _Would he fit?_ Stiles licked his lips as he stroked it from root to tip and that earned him a groan that may have been a growl.

Stiles met Derek's eyes. "I love the sounds you make." Stiles grinned. He stroked Derek again, adding a bit more pressure this time. Derek gasped. "I think I could come just from hearing you do that," Stiles said and it was about to happen soon, Stiles was so close. He looked down at himself and noticed that he was still fully clothed.

Stiles wondered at that moment if Derek really wanted him at all. What could he offer Derek?

Derek took him away from his thoughts when he sat up and brought his hand to his cheek. Stiles closed his eyes and got lost in the sensation of Derek gently brushing his thumb over his jawline. His thumb then became a finger that traced a line over his cheek, moving lightly, and evenly, but Stiles wasn't sure where Derek was headed as the lines didn't move in any one direction. When Derek's finger reached to a point behind his ear, the movement stopped.

Stiles opened his eyes and saw that Derek's gaze was concentrated and focused on his finger. When Derek became aware that he was being watched, a slow smile spread across his face. It was small, but it was real and it was Derek's and Stiles' chest swelled up at the sight.

Stiles realized then that Derek was lifting his shirt off. Stiles raised his hands to ease the process, and he found himself being lowered to the bed until he was on his back. Derek hovered over him. Stiles watched as Derek's smile turned playful, wicked, as he moved down the bed, his gaze now fixed on his body. Stiles felt like squirming but Derek chased those feelings away when he darted a tongue out and swiped at what Stiles thought was a complete random spot. It was somewhere above and to the left of his right nipple. Stiles chuckled. "What are you doing?" Stiles asked the air as he looked down at Derek who licked at another spot. This time it was just under his nipple. Derek then licked his way down a few inches and then back across. "Not that I mind, but are you like drawing a star there? Some kind of ritual thing that werewolves do? Is this how I'll become a Jedi?" When no answer came, Stiles realized that Derek couldn't hear what he was saying.

He probably noticed that he was talking though because he went back up to give him a quick kiss and then moved back down again. This time starting at another random spot, just below his collar bone, and Derek dragged his tongue down, down, down until he got to Stiles' hipbone.

Stiles shuddered. "Oh, fuck, that's... are you trying to kill me?" Stiles moved himself so that he was leaning on his elbows, giving him a better view at the seemingly random licks Derek had decided to torture him with.

Derek met his eyes again before drawing his tongue back up to where he had first licked, just above and to the left of his right nipple. Stiles realized then that the spots weren't random at all. Derek was mapping out his moles with his tongue.

Stiles pulled Derek's head up so that they were seeing eye to eye once more. "You are so--If you keep doing that, I'm going to--"

Derek interrupted Stiles as he went to kiss him again, this time the kiss was much like the first. Sweet and slow and Stiles forgot what he was going to say because Derek started moving again, atop him. And just when Stiles was bringing his feet up to find purchase on the bed. Derek had circled his hips, and thrust against him. Their cocks aligning perfectly, again and again Derek moved over him. Each press of his hips, each slide of his hard cock over his own felt so damn good.

Even if the material of Stiles' pants still separated them, Stiles still felt the delicious heat, the exquisite friction, the pull and the slide. and it took Stiles' breath away. "Oh, Fuck, yessss. Derek... I'm gonna... I can't--" A pressure that was inside of him built up and set him off, sending him outside of himself. When Stiles got enough air back in him, he gripped at Derek's shoulder.

Derek watched Stiles as he seemed to go over the edge. His body pulled tight. Stiles' hands gripped his shoulder and arm, his legs came up from the bed to circle around his hips as if he needed to be closer. When Stiles seemed to come down from it all, Derek propped his head against Stiles' shoulder before he moved off of him, giving him some space to breathe.

"That was, I don't know what that was. That was fucking intense. Awesome. Intensified awesome!" Stiles said, grinning.

Derek met Stiles' gaze and this time his smile reached his eyes.

"There you go again, stealing my breath away." Stiles smiled. "It's okay, you can keep it. It's yours." As the words came out, Stiles wondered if he was trying to say something else entirely.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right, so, I got this chapter out in between my break. LOL I still have to reread it! Hopefully, it doesn't completely suck! (But JSYK this was the longest sex scene I've ever written. I think. XD)
> 
> Also, it was quite difficult working around Derek's limited senses. Haha, not that that would limit him!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, the muse wasn't cooperating. Turns out, I had to give him more cookies haha!

Seeing Stiles looking completely sated and relaxed, and, dare he think it, happy, was the best feeling Derek had ever experienced. To think that someone could look so openly in front of him, shook Derek to the core. No one before Stiles had ever let their guard down around him. And sure, he understood why people would be so guarded around him. Given that he took to threatening them, but normally he did that after the walls were already raised. Why not? It's what was expected of him, right?

He was no fool. He knew when he walked in a room, whether they knew him or not, they automatically felt like they had to put their defenses up. For a while, Derek played up to it. He played the part. But Derek was tired of it. He was tired of everyone thinking that he was a ticking time bomb. He was tired of the expectations that he couldn't meet because he wasn't really the big bad. He never wanted to be seen as a monster. He hated that people thought it. He didn't understand how it came to be that way. 

For as long as he could remember, he just wanted to protect his family. His family that just wanted to be left alone. Now they were gone and he was left with nothing. Anger had bubbled up inside him for the ignorant people who hated the unknown just because they feared it. How to get past it was beyond him. So much wrong all around him... he wanted to see it end.

Now, he had his pack. People willingly turned for a second chance in life. And Derek wanted to protect them. And that extended to Scott and to Stiles, and to those they love. He would do anything to keep them safe.

Especially Stiles. Derek still didn't fully understand what was it that made him feel so much for the one person who always managed to push all his buttons. And maybe that was it. Stiles got under his skin even when Derek put his big bad mask on. He gave as good as good as he got. And sometimes, more. Always pushing him and pulling him in the direction that Derek needed to head in because Derek believed that Stiles was entirely good. Stiles may put on a show that he was scared of him, but Derek could feel that Stiles knew that he could be trusted, that he would never do anything to hurt him. Stiles didn't expect the worst out of him. Stiles wanted to bring out the best in him.

Derek sighed as Stiles settled atop him once more. The younger man dragged his finger over Derek's chest with an amused smile that reached his eyes.

Taken aback by the soft expression, Derek brushed his thumb across his cheek. Stiles leaned into the touch before lowering his head to rest on his chest. Derek could feel that Stiles was mumbling something, a soft vibration against his chest. Derek rolled his eyes, he needed to get his senses back. He wondered at the word temporary, just how long was temporary? He wasn't one to be patient. He needed to heal now. 

Derek looked at Stiles, who was hovering over him now and wearing a wicked grin that Derek thought was much to adorable to be called as such. But yes, _wicked_. Wicked because Stiles was saying something about him not coming yet, which was entirely true. And Derek wished again that he could have his hearing back just so he could listen to Stiles telling him that he could take care of him. And sure, given the context, Stiles meant to take care of him in a sexual way, but all the same to Derek. Those words meant that Stiles cared. Full stop.

Derek grinned at Stiles' attempt to look seductive, but who was Derek kidding? Stiles, at that moment, was sexy. Unbearably so. His still erect cock agreed. It was at its hardest, determined for release. Derek ached, wanting it. Needing it. But he wasn't going to give in. He couldn't let it happen. Not yet. Not till after he explained to Stiles what would happen when he comes. He didn't want him to think something was wrong with him or scare him off. And so when Stiles got it in his head to drag his tongue down his chest, heading down to his navel, towards his cock that was straining between their bodies, waiting, Derek pulled Stiles back up and kissed him chastely. 

Stiles smiled and allowed for Derek to open his mouth to a languid kiss that Derek could get lost in. That is if they weren't interrupted.

Stiles had abruptly pulled back as he looked towards his window. And just as Derek craned his neck, he could see Scott covering his eyes with his hand, and gesticulating wildly around him with his other. His mouth moving, surely spouting a string of expletives. Derek groaned and sat up.

Stiles was already moving to get to the window and as he passed by the chair that held his dad's old clothes, he picked them up and tossed it to him. Derek caught the pants as well as the hungry look Stiles threw his way. Now that was a look of seduction. Derek had the urge to jump him right then and there and take him, consequences be damned. And it looked like Stiles had the same thought momentarily before he shook his head, seemingly to clear his thoughts, and turned back to open the window.

Derek shook his own head and hastily pulled on the sweatpants, and willed his erection away.

***

"I could rip your throat out you... _you_...you _bad dog_!" Scott yelled as soon as he stumbled in the room.

Stiles held him back from getting to Derek. "Hey, hey... that's not necessary. Like, not even close." Stiles loosened his grip when he felt Scott relax. Scott, in reality, was stronger. They both knew it so Stiles could see that his threat wasn't serious. But still, Stiles kept his body between his best friend and his... whatever Derek was to him.

Anyway.

"But he was..." Scott paused, seemingly to find his words. "He was attacking you!"

"What? He was not!" Stiles' eyes widened. "How could he be attacking me when I was the one on top of him?"

Scott cringed at that. "Well, he could have been... I don't know forcing you to--" Scott glanced at Derek. "Oh my gaaawwwwd, can't you put that _thing_ away." Scott turned around, and pinched the bridge of his nose. "This is just too much. Gross. Geez, Stiles, how could you? I'm like scarred for life now." 

And, Stiles thought, that he was the dramatic one. Stiles looked back at Derek who had put on his dad's pants to cover himself up, but Stiles could see that the soft, thin material did nothing to hide the obvious hard, thick and utterly obscene erection he was still sporting. Stiles' mouth watered and could feel his own cock stirring again, taking interest at the sight. Stiles shook his head as he heard Scott continue to rant, facing away from them, towards the door. _The door!_ "Scott, shut up, will you? It's Saturday, my dad had the night-shift. He's still sleeping it off."

Stiles said this as he met Derek's gaze and gestured with his hand for him to turn around for at least the time being so Scott can act like a normal human-- _animal?_ \--being. 

Derek had rolled his eyes, but turned around, obliging Stiles. 

Stiles grinned as he let his gaze roam Derek's back side, which was positively sinful in its own right. "Damn, _damn_. Scott, you have the worst timing. The worst timing ever."

Scott turned back to look at Stiles. "So , what were you two doing then? If he wasn't attacking you?" Scott asked.

Stiles' jaw dropped. Was Scott really that dense? "Really, Scott, really?"

"Well,--"

"Oh my god, oh, my god. We were--" Stiles let out an exasperated breath. "Never mind. Just never mind. And no throat ripping." Stiles sat on his bed. And glanced at Derek who seemed to be having a staring contest with the wall. "What are you doing here, Scott?"

"I just... I wanted to hang out."

"Hang out?" Stile narrowed his eyes. "That all?"

"Yeah, missed hanging out with you."

Stiles didn't know why he was so weary of his best friend asking to spend time together. Maybe because for the past week, Scott had spent the time avoiding him after the search for Derek had given no results. It was only after Stiles got the anonymous text did they meet again. And when Scott had asked him why he cared so much for someone who put them in danger, Stiles was taken by surprise. He never thought about it before, but then he _did_ think about it, _didn't he?_ Stiles had told him the first thought that came to mind. He told Scott that it was because if things were the other way around, if he were the one missing, there was no doubt in his mind that Derek would do whatever it took to find him. Scott shook his head, and only relented after Stiles brought up the fact that Derek did save his life more than once. 

Stiles cleared his throat. He made his way to Derek and placed his hand on his shoulder to get his attention. "Stay, will you?" Stiles waited until Derek gave him a nod before he turned to walk out the door and gestured for Scott to follow him out the room. "Come on."

"I just don't get what you see in him, he's dangerous," Scott said when they were in the hall.

"He never intentionally put me in danger. I like him, Scott. I like him in the way you like Allison. Did you stay away from her when I told you it was dangerous? No, no you didn't. You decided for yourself. Trusted your instincts and sure there was danger along the way and it was hard but it worked out, didn't it?"

Scott nodded. "Fine, but please no more PDAs ok?"

"We were in the privacy of my own room, dumb-ass." Stiles grinned. "Come on, make us some breakfast. I gotta shower."

"Seriously, 'cause you reek of sex." Scott grimaced.

"I do?" Stiles grinned. "That's awesome!"

***

Derek waited for Stiles to return, he debated whether or not he should take this moment to go out the window. To just get away. Away from the reality of having been caught because it made things _real_. And sure he wanted for it to be real, but he wasn't sure if Stiles felt the same way. He could have screwed up Stiles' life. But then, before Stiles had left the room, he couldn't have mistaken the strong and sure grip Stiles had on his shoulder. And the way Stiles had caught his eye, as if telling him that this was okay. And then he told him to stay. To _stay_. Derek could do that.

Derek sighed as he looked at the door. And in the silence of the room he was reminded of his lack of hearing and scenting. He couldn't even talk. He felt so powerless. And it was at that point when Stiles returned to the room, smiling as he came to stand between his legs.

"Okay, big boy we're gonna have to continue this later..." Stiles then dropped a kiss on Derek's nose and stepped back before Derek could grab at him. "Later, I said. Wouldn't want for you to get excited..." Stiles looked down at his crotch. "Hmmm, actually I... want. Sadly, gonna have to wait. After we eat, gonna meet with the others. Hopefully, figure out what's going on." 

Derek realized that he was able to pick up most of, if not all of, Stiles' words. He also caught Stiles' torn expression of want and hunger and anticipation and resoluteness. He couldn't have missed it. Derek nodded.

Stiles smiled as he turned around to pick out clothes from his closet. Derek stood up and followed after Stiles into the bathroom. From this point on, he decided, he was not going to pass up another opportunity to be with Stiles. Period.

***

Stiles laughed as Derek determinedly followed him into the bathroom. It was a nice feeling, to be wanted. And Stiles could feel it under Derek's heavy gaze. It turned him on and he liked that it wasn't something to be shy over. When the bathroom door closed, Derek gave him an amused look before he dropped a kiss to his shoulder from behind. Stiles could feel the pattering of Derek's heartbeat against his back. He pressed against the older man's chest and allowed for him to guide him forward. Their footsteps matching until they reached the toilet. And okay, that did make him blush because was Derek really going to watch him?

Stiles got his answer when he felt Derek's hands come around him to unbutton his pants and shit that probably turned him on more than it should have. "Fuck Derek, you're making me hard and I'd like to aim, you know?" Stiles said as he batted Derek's hands away to unzip his own pants, and hurried to relieve himself because he was all to aware of the solid presence behind him. When he was finished, he felt Derek place a kiss to his neck before guiding them to the sink. Stiles was taken aback at how affectionate Derek was being, but then again he always thought that deep down Derek was just a big soft teddy bear, or rather, werewolf. He grinned as he looked at their reflection in the mirror. "I know my morning routine, you know?" Stiles said as he grabbed a toothbrush. "Did you use my toothbrush?" 

Derek raised an eyebrow as if to challenge him.

Stiles sighed. "That's kind of gross. But fine, you can have it." Stiles handed him the red toothbrush and opened the cabinet to get another. "I have an extra." Stiles applied some toothpaste and passed it to Derek. They brushed their teeth in companionable silence until they finished. "Not that I have anything to go on but I feel like we're a married couple."

Derek rolled his eyes and caught him by surprise when he bent down and pulled his pants and underwear off in one fluid movement.

Stiles laughed as he stepped out of the material, glad to finally be free of it as the dried ejaculate was making him itch . 

Derek grinned as he nudged him towards the bathtub.

Stiles stepped in and turned the water to hot before he peeked around the curtain. He caught Derek relieving himself and smirked at him when Derek met his gaze. "Are you gonna come in?"

Derek wasted no time as he pulled off the borrowed sweats and joined him.

Stiles couldn't be more happier as Derek kissed him and stroked him to completion for the second time that morning. But was at a loss when Derek shook his head when he had turned around to return the favor.

Derek only leaned over and turned the water off. He then grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his hips before wrapping another towel around his own.

Stiles was about to question Derek about it when a knock to the door interrupted him.

"Stiles, Scott is making a mess in the kitchen." Came his father's voice.

_Shit._ "Uhhh, yeah, he's making us breakfast. I'll be right out!" Stiles called out.

"Oh, well then..." And then in a louder voice, "Scott, add more butter, will you?"

Stiles looked over at Derek who had gone still. When he heard his father step away, he mumbled: "This is either gonna be great fun or really painful."

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whoa, sorry about the delay! RL interrupted XD
> 
> PS: Because Sheriff Stilinski doesn't have a first name that we know of (or do we?), I'm going to call him John as that is what fandom collectively accepted. XD

As soon as they got back to Stiles' room, Stiles crossed to his dresser and pulled out and on a white shirt. He was already wearing a pair of beige pants that he took with him when they went to the bathroom.

Derek had two choices, Boyd's pants or the sweats. He scrunched his nose and put on the sweats since he was already holding them. He looked up when Stiles handed him a shirt.

"What are we going to tell my dad?" Stiles seemed to ask.

Even if Derek could talk he was at a loss for words. The situation didn't look good. Stiles' father already had it in for him. And he could be arrested for what he did to Stiles. Consensual or not, Stiles was still a minor. Sure, they didn't have sex but they might as well have given Derek's thoughts. What he was thinking was surely illegal. He put on the shirt Stiles offered and met his gaze again.

He caught the last bit of what Stiles was saying. "..make the shirt look good. I look like a preteen wearing it, but you? Sex on legs."

Derek looked down at himself and noticed that there was some kind of circle target thing on a black shirt. He recalled Stiles wearing it once. And yes, the shirt looked a bit overlarge on Stiles, but he didn't look any younger wearing it, did he? In any case, on him, the shirt was a snug fit, stretching across his shoulders. but then all shirts tended to do that. He glanced at Stiles' dresser and wondered if there was something more appropriate to wear because if he were to meet Stiles' father, he thought the target would be a bit redundant. He made his way to the dresser but instead of opening a drawer, he noticed a bottle that he was meaning to ask Stiles about. He picked it up. It was Armani aftershave.

Derek knew Stiles' friend, Danny, wore it. He recalled the scent when Stiles asked him over to help them out. He frowned. _Why would Stiles have it?_ He didn't need to shave.

Derek turned to look at Stiles who had stepped up behind him. He held up the bottle and waited for him to explain. 

Stiles wasn't forthcoming, and looked to the side as if embarrassed.

Derek raised an eyebrow at the younger man and then lifted his finger to stroke at Stiles' soft cheek.

"Yeah, okay, I don't shave. But it smells nice, doesn't it?" Stiles asked while making a grab for the bottle.

Derek remembered smelling it on Stiles the night they met at the arena. Sure, it smelled nice enough but the scent didn't belong to him. Derek frowned. Stiles didn't need to hide his scent. Even more so, Stiles didn't need to do anything to impress him if that's what he was trying to do. Derek held it out of reach before looking pointedly at Stiles and then leaned over to drop it in the wastebasket.

"Hey, Danny gave that to me." Stiles bent down to grab it and just as he straightened back up, Derek pinned him to the dresser and kissed him hard on the lips. Derek couldn't smell Stiles at the moment, but fresh from the shower, he imagined Stiles to smell clean and like the soap he used.

This morning when Derek tasted Stiles he had tasted salty and of sleep. His kisses now tasted like Crest. Derek then trailed his tongue along Stiles' jawline before licking his way down to his neck, tasting the morning scent of him, and where he took his time exploring. Alternating from sucking and licking and even grazing his teeth lightly against what must be a particularly sensitive spot because Stiles shivered and trembled. Stiles tasted like sex. Derek found himself cupping Stiles' backside, pulling Stiles towards him.

Stiles leaned into Derek, bringing their crotches together. _"Fuck, Derek, we gotta get downstairs..."_ Stiles had whispered into his ear. And Derek took a step back because did he just hear Stiles?

"What, what is it?" Stiles asked.

Derek didn't hear the words voiced. But he could have sworn that he had heard Stiles moments before. Was Dr. Deaton right? Could they have maybe communicated telepathically? Derek had thought that it was just a myth. He glanced at Stiles who was now running fingers along his neck.

"You have a thing for licking, don't you?"

Derek didn't know how to answer that question. He never really had a penchant for licking before. He just knew that he liked Stiles as Stiles. He took the bottle back from him and placed it back on his dresser. And then met Stiles' eyes, almost daring him to touch the bottle again.

"You don't like Armani?" Stiles asked. "Wait, the licking, you can taste? You can't scent me but all that licking you did just now and earlier, you were tasting me?"

Derek's eyes widened at the thought, and realized that what Stiles was saying was true. Derek sighed, at the rate they were going, waiting on anything with Stiles was out of the question. Especially when Stiles kept looking at him the way he did.

And that brought him back to the idea of going downstairs. Surely, he could see how things looked. And if the roles were reversed, he would arrest himself, or, rather, he would kill. No, he knew if he wanted Stiles, he had to give him this. Had to keep things honest with him and his father. He had to somehow make things right so that he could be right for Stiles. Better to come clean than getting caught. But still, maybe he should go out the window, come back and knock on the front door. Make a good first impression.

Derek went to the table and grabbed a pen and something to write on.

"We might have to find something else for you to wear because if..." Stiles was saying as he walked back but it seemed he lost his words as his jaw dropped. The next words he spoke came so quickly that Derek couldn't make out all the words. "Oh, powers that be. Can't walk out like that ... package ... pants ... too much freedom!"

Derek looked down at himself. He didn't see a problem. It wasn't as if he was still sporting an erection. Derek quickly lifted the notepad that he had scrawled a line on.

_"I should leave."_

Stiles frowned. "No, you're staying here until you--"

Derek quickly scrawled out a new message. _"I can take care of myself."_

When Derek saw the crestfallen look on Stiles' face he crossed out his message and scribbled out another.

_"Your dad could arrest me,"_ Stiles read aloud. "I won't let him," he said.

Derek sighed and made his way towards the door, he held it open and waited for Stiles to pass.

***

"What the hell is he doing in this house? If you hurt my son, I'll kill you!"

Stiles wasted no time as he intercepted his dad, a scene similar to when Scott came through the window. "Now, dad, I know how it looks, but let me explain."

"No, no. I think he should be explaining himself. What the hell are you doing here?"

Stiles looked over at Derek, who, for his part, looked worried. Derek opened his mouth to speak but then closed it before trying to utter a word as if he caught himself.

"Nothing to say, do you? Out. I want you out right this minute. Are you like preying on kids? No, I want--"

"Dad--"

"Stiles, you can't move me on this. If he has something to say--"

"He cant say anything, Dad, literally. Something happened, we gotta figure it out. That's why he's here. And I'm not a kid anymore." Stiles looked back at his father.

"Something happened alright. This man, I arrested him."

"He was exonerated."

"Well, I can damn well arrest him again for..." The sheriff's eyes widened and then narrowed as if he caught onto something. "Did he... did he take advantage of you?"

"What? No, it wasn't like that," Stiles said.

"Like? _Like?_ As in--Wait, did he--Oh hell, Stiles, that's grounds for arrest. And more importantly that's--No, not my son--" He struggled against Stiles with renewed vigor and just as he was about to get past, Stiles pleaded with him.

"I didn't do anything I didn't want to do, Dad. Please."

Minutes could have passed while Stiles held his father's challenging gaze. The Stilinskis each held their ground.

"I know sometimes I screw things up, but I like to think that you taught me right from wrong. And I thought it right to take Derek home last night because he needed a safe place to stay. I thought we could help him. I want to help him, Dad." Stiles didn't know whether he got through to his father, but after a heavy sigh and feeling his dad slowly relax under his hold, Stiles knew that he at least got his father's attention. He nodded towards Derek. "Please, give him a clean slate?"

John shrugged his shoulders, but gave a slight nod. "I can't believe I'm considering this," he muttered. 

"You won't regret it, I promise." Stiles grinned. He leaned in to hug his dad and then stepped back so that he no longer acted as a barrier. "Okay, Dad, this is Derek. And like I said, he needs our help."

"I know who he is. His name pops up all the damn time." Stiles' dad pinched the bridge of his nose as he sat at the table. "And he looks like he's capable of taking care of himself." John then narrowed his eyes at Derek. "What kind of trouble are you in?"

"Big trouble..." Scott said, nonchalantly as he entered, carrying plates of food. "Don't worry, Mr. Stilinski, Derek may be a dog--

"Scott you're not helping. At all," Stiles bit out.

After freeing his hands from the plates by setting them on the table, Scott held his hands up as if he were surrendering. "You wanted your dad to know the truth, right?" Scott asked, emphasizing a few choice words and raising his eyebrow.

"Of course," _Mr. Obvious._ Stiles almost added.

Scott patted Stiles' shoulder as if to reassure him. He then glanced at Stiles' father. "This dog here, or wolf I should say--"

Derek narrowed his eyes at Scott when he came around to pat his shoulder in turn.

"Okay, Scott, the name calling is only making me want to make him more dead. Will you get on with it?"

Stiles realized then what Scott was trying to do. Making the truth sound like nothing more than name calling. Stiles didn't think that they needed to cross that bridge yet, but he knew that if he were to interrupt now it wouldn't make things any better.

"Someone totally stripped him of his senses. Can't hear. Can't talk. Can't even smell," Scott said as he sat at the table and started to load up his plate. "He's like a stray dog that's nothing more than a defenseless puppy. He was probably tortured to the point he can't even bite."

Stiles looked over to his dad who picked up his own fork and then looked Derek up and down. "You don't look like you've been tortured. In fact, you look perfectly healthy." He then turned back to Scott. "Torture, Scott? I could do without the exaggerations. But are you telling me someone took away his senses?"

Stiles saw that somehow, his father was actually considering this as a plausible truth. That it really was the truth was beside the point. And then Stiles realized that his dad was taking this a lot easier than he thought. "Wait are you actually believing Scott just like that? If I told you what he said, you wouldn't have believed me."

"Is it a story he made up?" John questioned.

"No, its the truth. All of it."

The sheriff nodded and then turned to Derek. "Derek, have a seat." 

Derek's eyes widened as he sat in the chair that Stiles' dad had indicated to with his hand. "You can read lips?"

Derek shrugged and gave a slight nod.

"Did Scott here tell the truth?"

Derek nodded slowly.

"Did you kill that woman?"

Derek shook his head.

The sheriff sighed. "I don't know why I believe it, but I do."

Stiles wasn't sure what his father was referring to but he was glad to hear those words uttered.

"I've seen a lot of crazy things in my line of work," John continued to say, he then looked over at Stiles. "He sometimes doesn't tell me the truth, you know? But his heart is in the right place. I believe him on this. And because I'm not a fool. I can tell if I'm being lied to or not. I know that there is something you all are not telling me, but we'll get to that. If I'm to help, I'll need to know everything eventually."

Stiles sat down next to Derek. "Dad? Thank you."

John met his son's gaze, he nodded in acknowledgement and cleared his throat. "Let's eat... uh... what the hell is this?" He looked over at Scott.

"I call it "buttersurprise' because the only thing I'm certain is real food in there is the butter."

Stiles looked down at the food he piled on his plate. It looked like clumped up pancake. "Did you put veggie burger in the pancake mix?"

"And scrambled eggs and some bacon bits that I found in the cupboard. Oh, and I also threw in some leftover fries. I wanted bacon or sausage but made do with the turkey slices. Don't worry pops, I added like two sticks of butter. I think I did good, healthy veggie stuff." Scott grinned.

Stiles made a face. "This is not healthy. I think I'm going to be sick."

Scott stuffed a mouthful in. "Its not bad. I mean, the veggie burger could pass for the real deal if it didn't smell the way it does." He then pointed a fork to Derek. "It's your lucky day."

Stiles scrunched up his nose and took a bite. At least it wasn't burned. Much.

John took a bite, and then shrugged his shoulders. "Well, there's flavor. Interesting."

"Are you kidding me? Disgusting, more like." Stiles grimaced. "So, um... speaking of flavor?"

John nodded as he took another bite.

Stiles bit his lip. "Can he stay until we figure this out"?

Stiles' father looked over at Derek who seemed oblivious to the conversation as he ate his food. He nodded slowly. "He could stay in the guest room."

Stiles grinned, this was going better than he thought it would. "Thanks."

Stiles' dad shrugged again. "Anything else?"

Stiles cleared his throat and glanced at Derek who took another bite of his food. "So, ummm... remember that conversation when you said I wasn't gay? Well, I figured that I really am gay because I like penis. Like, I like it a lot," Stiles said in a rush and he didn't think he was going to say all that he said but now that it was out there, he looked back at his father to meet his gaze. 

Stiles' dad choked, he stood up as he tried to cough out what food that got lodged up in his throat.

"Oh my god, oh my god, dad?"

Scott was up as well. "He needs CPR!"

"What?! No! He needs--" Before Stiles could finish and make his way to his dad, Derek was already there, performing the Heimlich.

Stiles watched Derek pull his dad to his chest and wrap his arms around him from behind. Everything seemed to move in slow motion and much to quickly all at once. Then next thing Stiles knew, his Dad was breathing again.

Stiles found himself at his dad's side. "Dad, are you...?"

"I'm... I'm OK. I think..." John patted Stiles' shoulder as he gasped for more air. He then turned back to Derek who had taken a step back to give him space to breathe. "Damn."

Stiles grinned at his father's expression that was a mix of confusion and surprise as he looked at Derek. "Now you know how I feel."

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

Derek wondered how it could be like this as he kissed Stiles, feeling his moans vibrate under his fingers and his chest heaving and sliding against his own with only a few thin layers of clothing separating them. Derek licked the pulse point on Stiles' neck and Stiles shivered. Derek bit back a groan. Never had it been this good.

Earlier, when Stiles and his father had went into the kitchen to do the dishes, Scott had said that it looked like he made a good impression, what with the saving him and all. Derek shrugged at that. He thought nothing of it. Stiles' dad needed help and he knew what he needed. That was that.

Scott then asked if his ears were burning because they were talking about him in the kitchen. Derek figured as much. Scott went on to say he was lucky because of, and he's not sure if he read this right, but something about pencil sharpeners. Random, but then it was Scott.

Just when he thought Scott had run out of things to say, he had asked him how it felt to be Stiles' first, which got his full attention. But before Scott said anything else on it, Stiles' father came back into the room, telling them that he had got called in but would be back probably in the afternoon to help out. Derek nodded, and his thoughts had wandered back to Scott's suggestion.

What did Scott mean by being Stiles' first?

Was he Stiles' first everything? Did he have Stiles' first kiss? He had kissed his fair share of women and a few men as well, but nothing could have compared to the first time he kissed Stiles. The first moment that their lips touched, it felt like it was a long time coming. The kiss was heated. Stiles' lips, mouth and body were eager and pliant against his own. He was too caught up in the moment to think of the kiss itself. Did people think on it at all? Was he supposed to? His thoughts were more on Stiles, just Stiles. Touching and feeling him. His smooth skin. His flesh, warm and alive. How he moved beneath his touch, incredible. Just as it was now.

Stiles shuddered as Derek licked and sucked on his collar bone. _How could someone be so... so responsive?_ Derek thought. His cock twitched not in answer, or maybe, yes, in answer. But isn't there a more important question? like is he someone Stiles should be responding to? Did he already answer that one? His thoughts were on an endless loop, each thought at war with another. In the back of his mind, he thought he should show some restraint, but how could he end this?

Derek looked at Stiles now. He was lying beneath him and running his hands none-too-gently along his back, probably leaving marks. And for once, Derek wished he didn't heal so quickly because the idea of being marked by Stiles felt good. Stiles nipped at his lips and Derek realized that Stiles was trying to tell him something.

"What are you thinking about?" Stiles asked. "I thought you'd be more relaxed now that dad left for work and Scott left to grab the others. You are more tense than ever. What is it, what's wrong?"

Derek shook his head because everything right then felt so right. _How to tell him?_ He sat up in Stiles' bed and looked across the room. His borrowed shirt, lying discarded on the floor, had caught his eye. It took less than a minute for Stiles to get his shirt off when they reached his bedroom after breakfast.

He looked at Stiles, still clothed, but clearly debauched. Stiles was watching him with his wide brown eyes, entirely focused on him.

That look that Stiles was giving him, Derek couldn't describe it.

"What?" Stiles asked again.

"I want to try something," he mouthed and hoped Stiles understood.

A slow grin appeared on Stiles' face. "Try something? By all means try anything you like, I'm up for it." Stiles took a quick glance at his crotch and then met his eyes again. "Pun intended," Stiles added with a wide grin.

Derek rolled his eyes, but moved to get close to Stiles again. But rather than assuming his previous position, he went on his side and angled his arm so that he could prop his head on his hand. He used his other hand to pull Stiles closer, grabbing his hip, and tugged until Stiles got the message and turned on his side as well, facing him.

"Can you hear me?" Derek asked in his mind. He didn't know what he was thinking of trying to do. Or why he thought to try now. He didn't believe that he was telepathic, but earlier, there were moments that made Derek question it. He watched Stiles' face for an answer.

Stiles didn't look at him as if he heard. Rather, he looked concerned. "Don't worry, once the others get here come lunch time, we're gonna do some major ..."

Derek didn't catch the rest of what Stiles was saying, but he assumed it had something to do with his senses and or his attacker. Derek groaned and fell backwards on his back and drew his eyes shut. He would have laughed at his thoughts on the possibility of telepathy between them, but then he was reminded of his lack of other senses. He groaned in frustration.

The feeling of movement beside him had him opening his eyes again. Stiles had moved practically atop him. One of his legs thrown over his own. An arm circled over his abdomen and Stiles' head was atop his chest.

Derek sighed and stroked Stiles' back.

Stiles must be thinking that something was wrong. And even if there was something wrong, Derek wanted to tell him that he was okay,

Stiles propped his chin up on his chest to look up at him. "It's okay if you don't wanna go all the way with me. I mean, fuck, I'm sorry, you just got back from being... I don't know, tortured. And here I am basically throwing myself at you like some hormonal teenager. Okay, I really am a hormonal teenager but look I just--"

Derek pulled him into a kiss because an apology was the last thing he wanted, especially from Stiles. Derek felt the moment when Stiles relaxed into him as he settled his weight completely atop him. Perfect. 

His body seemed to move on its own accord, his hands running along Stiles' sides and back. The delicious heat between them escalated quickly as they kissed and touched. Derek was lost again, wanting more. His cock was hard and aching for release and this time he didn't think he could stop himself from coming.

Stiles had already came in his pants. Again. Almost instantly after they fell atop his bed. Stiles had looked embarrassed after and Derek could only grin because wasn't he just the most sexiest thing ever. As if that was something to be embarrassed about. Derek had opened his pants then and stroked his still hard cock. It twitched as another pearl of cum leaked from the head. He swiped the wetness off with his thumb and looked up to see that Stiles was grinning at him.

Derek had grinned back as he gathered more of his come and used it to pull on Stiles' cock, until it seemed he was to the point of being overly sensitive.

Stiles screwed his eyes shut. "Fuck, give me a couple minutes."

Derek had stopped his movements but didn't let go of him. He cupped Stiles' softening cock in his hand, caressed the length of him and ran his finger over his balls.

"You dick, that feels..." Stiles had opened his eyes and it was obvious by his puzzled expression that he was trying to work out just what he felt.

Derek would have laughed. But seeing Stiles arching his body and biting his lip as if he was holding in a groan, when his finger reached past his balls and stroked at the skin behind it, had caught Derek off guard. Stiles was undeniably beautiful. And when Stiles pulled him into an open mouthed kiss, his thoughts ran wild with the idea of being the first person to see Stiles like this. And with that thought he realized he had come full circle.

Stiles bit his lip, bringing him back to the present. He actually missed the moment when Stiles' hand went down to his own pants. Stiles had gripped him over the sweats, pulling on the length of him. Derek groaned, he wasn't going to last for much longer. Stiles seemed to be aware of this as he didn't waste any time tugging down the waist band. His eager cock sprang free. He met and caught Stiles' intent expression for a brief second before Stiles moved down, and before he could prepare himself, Stiles had angled his body and licked at the head of his cock. Derek gasped. And it took all of him to pull Stiles back up.

Stiles frowned. "What.. what is it? Was that not good?"

_"Too good"_ , Derek thought. He reversed their positions so that he hovered over Stiles. And kissed him before he brought their foreheads together, wishing that he could just tell Stiles that he was different.

_"I know what you're thinking, you know?"_

And Derek sat up at that. Did he just hear Stiles?

"Guess the doc was right. Sometimes, I think I can hear your thoughts. Is that something that happened before... like with someone else?" Stiles was saying out loud now.

Derek shook his head. It had never happened before, not with anyone else. Not that he was aware of. And not even when he was with another wolf. Derek thought back to what the doctor said. Intimate was the word he used. Not sex. Derek gulped as he tried to piece together the times when he thought he heard Stiles. At times when he opened himself to feel. But why didn't it happen earlier when he was testing it? Derek licked his lips as he looked at Stiles. What did this mean?

"I guess I'm a Jedi then," he said.

_"That easy?_ " Derek asked. He wasn't sure what he meant by the question. Or if Stiles would have picked up on it.

_"Well, I am awesome, after all,"_ Stiles replied. _"And you kinda are, too._ "

_"Kinda?"_ Derek laughed as the thought came to him loud and clear. He could feel it now. The difference in how to communicate. Listening and saying. But how was Stiles able to do it with no werewolf whatsoever inside of him? And how could Stiles just take this all in stride? Why wasn't he freaking out?

"Don't worry, I'll get you trained to be awesome-in-full in no time," Stiles said out loud. _"You just gotta play by the rules,"_ He added.

Derek rolled his eyes as Stiles effectively steered his thoughts. _"What's rule number one then?"_

Stiles moved and shifted so that he straddled Derek. Derek's hands automatically went up and grasped his hips.

"Rule number one is you gotta believe."

Derek nodded. _"And second?"_

_"We don't hide from our feelings"_

Derek scoffed. _"I don't hide--_

"Then tell me what you want to do to me right now," Stiles said as he circled his hips in his lap.

Derek screwed his eyes shut at the welcoming pressure against his groin. His erection had gone down slightly when they were talking, but it didn't take long for him to get completely hard again. _"Fuck, I want..."_

_"You want inside of me,"_ Stiles finished for him. "I don't need to hear your thoughts on that one, I can feel it. And I want it too. I want to feel you inside."

Derek pulled Stiles close because how to tell him that he has to know first that when he comes, he's different. Sure, they had a way of communicating now, but it didn't make for what he had to say any easier. Derek thought back to how others had reacted to him being different. Usually they were excited over it, but he hated how they touched him like he were some kind of thing. Some took a perverse liking to it, but it was a complete turn off when they started talking to his cock more than they did to him. And then there were the ones who just ran off. Derek didn't want for that to happen with Stiles.

"Something is different about you, isn't there?"

Derek nodded. The words "don't hide" echoed in his thoughts. He met Stiles' gaze as he took his hand and placed it on the root of his shaft. Stiles' eyes remained focused on his own as he slowly squeezed and pulled on his cock, driving Derek mad. _"I'm close...."_ Derek groaned. _"And when I'm close--"_

"Are you--You're getting bigger," Stiles said.

Derek only nodded. He looked down at himself, following Stiles' gaze, watching as Stiles ran his hand along his expanding knot. His hand slowed for a moment as he moved to cup his balls briefly before moving to stroke him once more.

_"I need to see it, Derek. I want to see you come."_

Derek looked up at Stiles to see him biting his lip. His cheeks were flushed pink and his eyes were blown wide as if he had just come himself. Stiles moved away then, he took off his own shirt and pants along with his underwear before gripping the waistband of Derek's sweats.

Derek lifted off the bed so Stiles could take them off entirely.

Stiles then moved to straddle Derek once more, but this time he settled on his thighs.

Derek noticed that Stiles was hard again for the fourth time that morning. The guy was insatiable.

Derek rested his hands on Stiles' hips, massaging the skin there as Stiles resumed his exploration of him. Others had taken him in their hands like Stiles was doing now, but for some reason this felt different. He felt like he was receiving a touch rather than being touched for the sake of it. Stiles' eyes met his again just as he applied more pressure and Derek was forced to shut his eyes at the sensation.

_"Good?"_ Stiles asked.

The word was a whisper in Derek's mind. He nodded in answer and opened his eyes to see Stiles lick his lips. Derek groaned at the sight.

Stiles sped up his pace, and his other hand joined in. Derek was so very close now. He gripped Stiles' bottom then and Stiles shifted into his touch as Derek pulled him closer.

Derek ran a finger into the crevice of his ass and he was rewarded with a gasp.

Derek grinned at Stiles' reaction. _"Okay?"_

Stiles nodded.

Derek drew Stiles in for a kiss just as he ran his finger along Stiles' entrance, now earning him a moan.

Stiles pulled back and met his gaze again. He applied more pressure, his hand stroking him in earnest now.

Derek wasn't going to last for much longer. Any moment now.

Stiles' grip didn't falter as Derek finally gave in. Stiles met his eyes in alarm as his knot became even more obvious, more pronounced as the swelling just above the base of his cock became thicker. Derek made a frustrated sound when Stiles' grip slackened.

_"It doesn't hurt."_ Derek reassured him. 

Stiles was quick to resume his tight hold on him. " _This is okay?"_ Stiles questioned, licking his lips as he tightened his hold on Derek even more before he lost it. 

He was coming and coming hard. He pulled Stiles close, gripping him. They were chest to chest, with Stiles hand still wrapped around his still hard cock trapped between them.

Yeah, Derek thought, it was okay. More than okay. 

CCC

Stiles was was too busy feeling to be thinking. His body thrumming at the sensation when Derek slipped his finger inside of him. It ached, but didn't exactly hurt. More of a pressure than anything else and Stiles didn't wonder whether it felt good or not because he was too busy wondering whether he had hurt Derek. But It seemed Derek was more worried about him. Did Derek think that he would pull away, be disgusted?

And before Stiles could dwell on that further, he felt Derek move again. His finger drawing inside of of him deeper and okay, that actually felt good and Stiles didn't realize that he was still gripping Derek's cock till he heard the older man groan. And the sound reverberated in his own body. Stiles was harder than ever and encouraged at the breathless sounds Derek was making as he sped his movements, taking care to stroke him and tightening his hold at the swelling, because that seemed to earn him a pleasing sound.

Stiles had never been more turned on. And it might be due to the fact that he was experiencing his first sexual anythings with another person. But he thinks it's more because of the way Derek was looking at him. That look of want and hunger and need. And when Derek came, Stiles had felt it himself. His insides tightened and his heart felt like it sunk into his gut and melted away. Stiles was not given the chance to see everything as Derek had pulled him in to kiss at his throat and neck,

Stiles' hand was trapped between them still, but he had held onto him. He used his free hand to stroke Derek's back.

It was sometime later, after both of their breathing returned to normal before Stiles shifted. He had felt that Derek was still hard, but seeing it now was something different altogether. His long, thick cock was covered with cum, now cooling his heated flesh. Stiles continued to stroke him.

" _Add another._ " Stiles said wanting to feel more of Derek.

Derek looked at him, withdrawing his finger altogether. Stiles watched as Derek gathered some of the cum that was on his belly and coated his fingers with it.

Stiles bit his lip, entranced at the sight before Derek moved his hand behind him once again. Stiles closed his eyes as he felt Derek circle his fingers at his entrance. His other hand, alternating between massaging and opening him up. And then he felt his finger dip inside again, this time he felt the burn more now that he was hyper-aware. 

_"Look at me."_ Derek's voice sounded in his head.

Stiles opened his eyes to see Derek. Derek smiled as he pulled him close once again, his finger all the way inside, stroking him before pulling out and then adding another slick finger.

"Oh my!" Stiles couldn't bring himself to finish his thought. His body was shaking, feeling the slow burn, and at the same time there was something that felt good there. Something he couldn't describe. He just had this want of _more_.

" _Stiles?_ " 

"Mmmmm? That feels--"

" _Stiles._ " Derek repeated, this time as he withdrew his fingers.

"What? Don't. Why? What is it?"

" _Someone is at the door._ "

"Oh, oh...." And then he heard Scott's voice filtering through.

"Um, we're here early," Scott said, stating the obvious.

"Fucking... shit, fuck," Stiles said. He was never really one to swear, but he thought if there was ever a time it would be now.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right, so, I wrote this chapter in parts and at different times so I'm not sure if the flow really works out, but anyway... I kinda just want to hurry up and post it LOL Please let me know (kindly) if it doesn't make sense. (but really, this chapter is pretty much 100% smut, so how much sense does it need to make... ummm.. sense? XD)
> 
> ETA: Just realized that this chapter might have been the longest chapter yet XD What is wrong with me?


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ZOMG! I can't believe I left this fic hanging for months. I was just so frustrated with myself because I saved over what I had written for this fic with a different fic. And it took forever to rewrite the part. Please don't hate me XD
> 
> Since last update, season 3 happened and wow it makes this fic totally AU now. Haha. Anyway, I hope it doesn't confuse. Just to make it clear, the events in season 3 are not going to affect this fic.

"Well, fuck me, Stiles and Derek boned!" Jackson exclaimed as soon as Stiles and Derek came down the stairs to meet with the group.

Derek growled at Jackson, and Jackson looked to the floor muttering about it being completely obvious anyway.

Stiles looked around the room to find either stunned or smirking faces directed at them. He glanced back over at Derek's face and he looked stoic as ever. Stiles wondered what he, himself, looked like. Probably flushed red and awkward all over. He thought he should say something but nothing was forthcoming. And Derek, it wasn't like he was able to say anything. "Right, so, yes, things have happened between Derek and I but what you guys are probably thinking that happened didn't happen. Still a virgin here. So, shall we get on with what you guys are here for and that's to figure out what happened with Derek?"

"So, you're telling the truth but how is it that we could smell Derek in you?" Erica grinned.

"Shut up, that business is ours," Stiles said as he took another quick glance at Derek who looked uncomfortable now but still managed to look indifferent. "And, by the way, Derek has his hearing back." Stiles met Derek's gaze and gestured for him to go take a seat.

Derek didn't need to be told twice as he took hold of a dining chair, moved it over, turned it around and straddled the backwards chair. Derek looked over and saw that everyone was staring at him. "What?" he mouthed.

Stiles knew that Derek knew exactly what everyone was wondering about. At least what the werewolves sitting around in his living room were thinking. 

***

After they sent Scott down to wait for them, Derek pulled Stiles aside after he carefully zipped up his borrowed jeans. _"They're gonna know that... something is up."_

Stiles grinned and looked down at Derek's obvious bulge. _"I'll say. That would be hard to miss."_ Stiles chuckled at his innuendo. And when he met Derek's serious expression he cleared his throat. _"Right. Problem solving. Activate. Can't you...um... maybe like think of something off putting to, you know--"_

_"Scott interrupting and Scott in general would have been enough, but I've knotted. It'll take at least half an hour."_

"I'm going to kill Scott for not telling me that you guys could do that."

_"Scott wouldn't have a knot. There is not a whole lot of differences between those who were turned and those who were born werewolves. But for reproductive reasons, knots and heats for females are pretty much what sets us apart."_

"Oh, and you thought to only share this bit of werewolf knowledge to me now? Shouldn't that have been part of Werewolf 101?"

Derek rolled his eyes. _"Oh, brilliant idea. I'll put that in next week's lesson plan. Gather around kiddies, today's subject...reproduction. But this doesn't affect you. This is just for your information. You see, I have this penis and it does something special. Care for a demonstration?"_

"Right, so maybe not something they need to know about and probably _still_ don't need to know about. That is until I feel the need to, you know, practice my boyfriend bragging rights." Stiles shook his head as his humor went over Derek's head. "Not the time for jokes, got it. But just so you know, your sarcasm? Unfunny. You could have maybe told me before, I mean."

_Before or after our first date? Which technically didn't even happen. So, would that have been before or after I was taken?"_

"You asshole, you know what I meant."

Derek sighed _"Sorry. I know."_ Derek reached out as if he wanted to pull Stiles closer to him.

Stiles didn't even realize that at some point when they were talking he had taken a step back, putting some distance between them. There was a part of him that wanted to step even further away from Derek, out of his reach to show him that he wasn't going to just fall at his feet after a half-assed apology. But Stiles knew that Derek wasn't even to blame. Maybe for his uncalled for sarcasm but that was Derek being Derek and Stiles knew what he was getting into when he first agreed to the date that never really was. Besides, he has plenty of his own sarcasm to work with. He should be blaming the shitty timing. And maybe things were moving too fast. But then, Stiles didn't want to go back. He cracked a grin and stepped into Derek's space again. He felt relief wash over them both.

_"I'm sorry."_ Derek said again. _"I'm telling you now."_

Stiles wrapped Derek in a hug and nodded in the crook between Derek's neck and shoulder. "Okay, so, thirty minutes." Stiles said as he pulled back so that he could meet Derek's gaze. _"Thirty minutes, at least?"_ Stiles grinned as he licked his lips and his gaze went downward.

_"Stiles!"_ Derek swatted Stiles' arm. _"Don't you see, we're gonna have a problem as soon as we join the others. I shouldn't have--_ "

"Oh, no. No, you don't. Shut up. Just, we can do this. We'll think of something. Just walk behind me. The jeans are baggy so--You could also wear my hoodie. I have like an extra large somewhere."

Derek sighed and Stiles knew that Derek was still questioning their decisions. Stiles had to admit, it hurt. However, from the way that Derek was looking at him and nodding in agreement, Stiles was somewhat relieved that Derek didn't seem to regret what they did but was probably blaming himself for being careless. _"Hey, I chose to do this with you. With is the operative word here, okay?"_

Stiles searched Derek's eyes as he nodded once more. And Stiles' heart sank as he realized that Derek blaming himself must be Derek's default setting and there was probably nothing he could say that could change that. At least for now.

Derek was damaged and they had a lot to work on. _That's okay,_ Stiles thought. They had time. "You heard Scott earlier? You got your hearing back?" Stiles asked softly. 

Derek cleared his throat and opened his mouth to speak. But when sound didn't escape he quickly shut it. _"I could hear you."_

Stiles nodded. "Okay, that's good." Stiles smiled and tried to make Derek smile that smile of his again but Derek looked... not sad, but _something_ , just not happy. Stiles cleared his throat as he turned around to look in his closet for that extra large hoodie he promised Derek.

_"They're gonna smell it. They'll know that we were together."_

Stiles turned back to face Derek. "Are you okay with that?"

_"Are you okay with it?_

_"Not exactly how I wanted to tell Scott and every single person that I more or less hang out with but it beats a planned conversation later."_ Stiles grinned.

And this time Derek smiled back. It wasn't the smile that he smiled earlier when they were wrapped together in bed, the one where his smile reached his eyes, but it was a small one and it was Derek's. And that was enough for Stiles to know that they were going to be okay.

***

Derek was trying to block his front from view. That may be enough to hide it from the humans in the room, but Stiles knew that that did nothing to hide the scent of his state of arousal from the werewolves. And considering most of the werewolves in the room, they wouldn't keep quiet about it so that meant everyone would know. _So, would they find out about his knot anyway? Could they smell his knot? Did it have a different scent?_

" _Scents are always difficult to put into words, but no, we can't pinpoint a knot._ " Derek informed him.

Stiles felt his cheeks heat up as he realized that he had accidentally sent his thoughts to Derek. He had to work on keeping his personal thoughts separate from thoughts he wanted to share over this telepathic bond or whatever it was that Derek and he shared.

_"So, should we start by telling them that we could do this thing?"_

_"What kind of_ thing _are you talking about?"_

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, so that dialogue seems all over the place but I tried my best to convey Stiles being Stiles and Derek being Derek. They both have issues, okay? (And so do I, haha.)
> 
> When I originally wrote this chapter (the one that got saved over with a different fic. Grr... Argh.), it was actually more about getting down to business (not that way! lol) with the whole group but I ended up just writing a scene between Derek and Stiles getting ready (again!) to join the others instead.
> 
> And you guys probably don't really care to read these notes XD But just saying LOL
> 
> PS: I slipped in a line that is actually a Hobrien thing, couldn't resist. Virtual cake to someone who spots it! XD
> 
> [ETA] PPS: I just realized that this fic up until the 13th chapter was written before season 3A aired and a lot of things actually became canon. Like Isaac staying with Scott. And Stiles getting in a Jeep accident. Scott and Stiles hinting at telling Papa Stilinski about the whole paranormal thing. Kate returning in some shape or form, which will occur in 3B by the looks of it. Hmmm.... what else could happen? XD


End file.
